Finding Peace
by Ladyminecrafter
Summary: Anko convinces Kakashi to visit with Asami. They knew each other in school but it had been years since they had talked. What will happen when the sweet dark haired onigiri chef and Kakashi start spending more time together? KakashixOC This story is complete, although I may write an epilogue this week for it.
1. Chapter 1- A chance encounter

HI! This is my first fiction story ever! I am a research writer primarily which is why my dialogue is stiff sometimes. This story has a slow start but it gets better and fast! I have 17 chapters written so far and many more planned. So give it a chance and check out some of the later chapters. I will be releasing a chapter or 2 a week until the story winds up. I also have a few one-shots planned that will go along with this story line. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story. Let me know what you love and what you don't love!

Of course it goes without saying that I do not own Naruto! Asami, the other OC characters and the story line are my creation though. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Asami looked up from the onigiri she was making to see Kakashi standing in the doorway. "Well howdy handsome stranger" she said as she smiled at him. It had been years since they had seen each other, since the year she dropped out just before the chunin exam to be precise. She tried to think how long ago that was but was distracted by Kakashi.

"It has been a while Asami, hasn't it?" Kakashi's eye smiled at her. It unnerved her to not be able to see his whole face when he talked but that was Kakashi, what were you going to do?

For his part Kakashi had been standing in the doorway for an entire 15 minutes watching her form onigiri in deep concentration. Now, granted, she made the best onigiri in the village but he supposed it was a good thing she had given up on being a ninja early on, that level of inattentiveness would have gotten her killed very quickly.

"So what brings you by my kitchen Kakashi? Are you hungry?"

Kakashi was hungry but that wasn't why he'd come by. Now that he thought of it he didn't really know why he'd come by. Anko had mentioned Asami and he'd started thinking about her, which had led to him stopping by this afternoon.

"Of course I'm hungry" he replied. "I'm a strapping ninja defending the village and training the next generation! That would make anyone hungry."

Asami smiled to herself. Kakashi had changed, she didn't remember him being so playful in school, unless he had been making fun of her. She knew he'd gone through some tough times and that they had changed his attitude but she didn't know much more than that. Her onigiri stand took most of her time and to be honest she didn't keep up with ninja gossip. She hoped he took being a ninja seriously. She didn't know him very well but she still didn't want anything bad to happen to him. She tried to remember if Anko had ever said anything about his skill level but she couldn't. It was very likely that she hadn't, Anko didn't usually talk about work when they visited.

"What do you want in your onigiri then?" She asked him as she got a plate out.

Kakashi closed his eye and thought about it for a minute, "whatever you have is fine," he replied. "Ninja can't be picky eaters. I'm just glad it's not an insect." He watched her to see her reaction and was disappointed when she just smiled and served him two onigiri on a plate.

Asami placed the plate on the table and invited Kakashi to sit down. "I'll be right back, I just to need to bring these up front and check on things."

When she returned with some empty trays, which she placed next to the sink, she got both of them a cup of tea and joined him at the table.

"So, I'm pretty sure that you didn't come invade my kitchen for free onigiri. Did you miss teasing me? Should I get the scissors so you can try to cut my hair off?" There was more than a little sarcasm in her voice but she was'nt angry. Kakashi was a year ahead of her and had always teased her mercilessly and he had once tried to cut off a section of her exceptionally long black hair. Her Mom had always said that it meant he liked her but Asami was pretty sure she was wrong. There was no way Kakashi had liked her back in school, not the way he treated her and things probably hadn't changed.

Sadly, that had not been the case for Asami. She had adored Kakashi when they were young. He was so good looking and she'd always been a sucker for a bad boy. Kakashi wasn't really a bad boy, more like a bad boy who was really good, which was even better. What girl wouldn't have had a crush on him? But he didn't seem interested in girls at the time, focusing all his energy on becoming a ninja. Thinking back to her earlier thoughts she decided he probably was a good ninja after all. He had worked and studied hard enough anyway.

Kakashi swallowed the bite of onigiri that he had been chewing and looked at her in his lazy one eyed way. "Anko mentioned the picnic you two had last weekend and it got me thinking that I hadn't seen you in a long time. Maybe since..." Kakashi's voice drifted off, maybe he shouldn't mention her parents. Was she still upset? Kakashi mentally slapped his forehead, of course she was still upset you idiot.

Asami's parents had died in the nine-tail fox attack defending the village. As a jonin he had not been there but he had heard from survivors how terrible it had been. Asami's father had been an anbu just as Kakashi had been for a while. Her mother had been a chunin but had dropped out before taking the jonin exam. When the attack occurred they, like everyone else with any skill at all, had turned out to defend the village and sadly they had both died leaving Asami and her brother as orphans.

Asami cast her eyes down at the table, "yes I was thinking the same thing. We haven't seen each other since the memorial service we had for everyone who died that day." She hoped she didn't cry. It's not that she still mourned their loss but rather that she missed them. She had been quite close to her mother and losing her had been a shock. Not that it hadn't been a shock to lose her father also. Although he had never shown affection to his family in public, he had loved them dearly in private.

Asami looked back up at Kakashi who was now looking like he thought he might have said the wrong thing and wasn't sure if he should try to fix it, or just cut and run. "I can't believe it's been almost 12 years. Sometimes it seems like yesterday."

Kakashi sighed inwardly, relieved that she wasn't going to melt on him. "It does sometimes, doesn't it?" He was surprised at the strength that her face showed but then she had raised her brother practically on her own after their parents had died.

"So how is your shop doing, Asami?" Kakashi wasn't sure why but he suddenly felt like he wanted to just sit and visit with her.

Asami's face brightened. "Oh, it's doing really well! Business is steady. It was nice when Kichirou was here to help but it's also good for him to grow up. He has his heart set on being an Anbu someday. Know anybody like that Kakashi?"

Kakashi smiled "I do, in fact. That's a noble ambition. How is he doing anyway?"

"Oh he..." Asami was interrupted by someone who stuck their head through the door that separated the front of the restaurant from the back and indicated that she was needed. "I'm sorry Kakashi, I'll be right back."

Kakashi watched her walk away, total confidence exuding from her. When did she grow up, he wondered? He remembered her as the little girl who giggled every time he walked by her and then blushed and ran away if he actually greeted her. He had laughed at her for her shyness and he wasn't sure why she didn't hate him for it today.

As he finished his onigiri he wondered why he was even here again. Was it just that since Anko had mentioned her he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. Well now he had seen her and that would do the trick. He placed his plate next to the sink with the trays she had put down earlier and slipped out the door.

"I'm sorry about that. It was just a customer with a special order." Asami's voice dropped off when she noticed that Kakashi wasn't sitting where she'd left him, she glanced around the room looking for him. He must have left she thought to herself, if I didn't dream all that. She went over to the sink to wash the dishes before going home for the evening and noticed the plate he had eaten off of. Smiling to herself she thought, I didn't dream it, he was here.


	2. Chapter 2- Walking Back Home

Hello there! If this is your first time reading my work you might want to start with chapter 1. If you are back for more then thank you for returning and checking out more of my story! I hope you come again.

Of course I do not own Naruto, but Asami and the story line are all mine. ENJOY!

* * *

Asami was struggling through town with several bags of supplies for the shop. They were heavier than she had expected them to be when she started out that morning and now she wished she had brought help. She still had quite a walk before she got there and she wasn't sure she was going to manage. She stepped to the side of the path with the intention of rearranging her bags when Kakashi appeared beside her with three young genin following him.

"Hello again Asami, how are you?"

Asami smiled at Kakashi and the genin, "I'm good. How are you? Are these your students Kakashi?"

"I'm good, thanks. Yes, they are. This is Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. This is Asami, we went to school together."

The genin all greeted her pleasantly and then began bickering amongst themselves. Oh my, thought Asami, Kakashi must love that!

"You have quite a load of stuff there, Asami. Can we help you get it to the shop?"

"Oh! That would be amazing! Do you have time? I didn't realize how much I needed for the shop or I would have had someone come with me. I'll pay you all with onigiri when we get there. I have a fresh batch I just made this morning."

She watched as the genin took her bags between themselves which left her with nothing to carry. The genin ran head of them and she and Kakashi chatted as they walked.

"Well you pulled a vanishing act the other night. One minute you were there and the next you were gone. Maybe you did just come by for free food." Her tone was teasing as she walked along.

Kakashi glanced at her sideways, she was smiling so she must not be angry. He wasn't sure why he had just taken off the other night. He had suddenly felt uncomfortable there, as if he didn't belong. Still, it had been rude of him to leave without even a thank you or a good bye.

"I'm sorry. I was rude. I should have thanked you and said goodbye but I realized it had gotten later than I thought it had and I had to be somewhere." He was lying but for some reason he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Oh no. Don't worry about it." Asami wondered if he had gotten tired of visiting with her for some reason. Damn, she never would have said she still liked Kakashi but she had to admit that she might. She had enjoyed their brief visit the other night and had been sad when he had vanished without a word. She had to admit to herself that she was glad for the chance to chat with him again today. And not just because his genin where carrying her things for her.

"So how are your students doing? That is Sakura Haruno, isn't it? Her mother comes by the shop quite frequently, she's very nice."

"They're doing well. We just returned from a mission that was a little more than expected and they performed admirably. And yes, it is Sakura Haruno."

"That's wonderful! I'm so glad to hear they're doing well. Well, here we are!" They had arrived at the shop and she opened the back door to let them in. The genin squad put her bags down on the counter as she grabbed several boxes off the shelf and filled them with onigiri.

"Thank you so much for carrying my bags for me. I hope you enjoy these onigiri." She handed them to the youngsters who thanked her and went outside to wait for their Sensei. "And here's one for you Kakashi, although you didn't carry any bags I'm sure it was a disruption to your day."

Kakashi took the box from her, "thank you. It was nothing, we were headed this way anyway. But I'll still accept your delicious onigiri. They are too good to turn down." He smiled at her and wondered what in the hell he was saying. Was he flirting with her? Nah, he was just being his usual self. "Goodbye and thank you for lunch, now I can train them twice as hard!"

Asami laughed "goodbye, come by again!" What are you saying, Asami thought to herself. This is the guy who used to send you home in tears and now you are inviting him to drop by anytime? She watched him walk off with his students and wondered if and how much he had changed. Then she turned to go back in her shop and put away her purchases. She had a lot of onigiri to make and they wouldn't make themselves, besides she wanted to have plenty if Kakashi happened to stop by again.

As Kakashi walked away he wondered if his mouth had been taken over by somebody else. He _had_ been flirting with her, albeit mildly. It wasn't that he didn't like girls, he loved them but he didn't feel that having a girlfriend or wife was right given the dangerous nature of his job. He didn't ever want to have a weak spot like that, something that could be used against him. But as he thought of Asami; her smile, her pale lavender eyes that seemed to shine whenever she looked at you, and her laughing, teasing, sarcastic way of talking back to him, he thought, yeah I'll be stopping by again.


	3. Chapter 3- The Price of Knowing a Ninja

Asami was washing dishes, looking out the window over the sink. It was pouring rain outside but she still found herself watching hopefully for Kakashi's figure sauntering down the lane. It had been a week since he and his squad had helped her home with her bags and a week and a half since his surprise visit. She hadn't really expected that he would visit again but she had hoped he would.

It surprised her how much she looked forward to seeing him. In school she had had a crush on him but she had been younger than him and very shy which had resulted in his laughing at her. But the Kakashi she had visited with the other night had been very different from the Kakashi that had tried to cut her hair off. He had been friendly and sweet, it had been nice to laugh with him. Hadn't Anko said she should get out and meet someone? Now that Kichirou was older and off training and working, Anko had said, it's time for you get your own life. Meet someone, fall in love, maybe even get married. Well, actually Anko's words had been a little cruder than that but that was Anko, and Asami wasn't going to repeat that, even in her mind.

The dishes were done. The kitchen was ready for another day of onigiri making tomorrow so Asami packed up her things and got ready to go home. She lived above the shop, in the same home she had been born in. When her parents had died she had simply taken over. She had had to drop out of the chunin exam in order to take over the shop and care for Kichirou but she had never been that interested in being a ninja anyway.

As she locked the door and turned to climb the stairs to her apartment upstairs she heard a rustle behind her. She turned and there was Kakashi grinning at her with his one eye.

"Oh hi Kakashi" she said. It unnerved her that he could sneak up on her like that but she supposed that was the price of knowing a ninja. "Have you been waiting out here? You could have just popped in the kitchen, I would have given you some onigiri."

Kakashi wondered if she had seen him. The truth was that he had been standing outside in the shadows for almost 30 minutes watching her clean up the kitchen and get it ready for the next day. He hadn't intended to stay and talk to her but just as she had come outside the bushes behind him had rustled and she had noticed him. "Oh, no, I just got here. I wasn't sure if you were busy. And I was hoping for an onigiri but I think I am too late for that."

Kakashi silently cursed whatever it was in the bushes that had given away his position. He hadn't meant to visit with her, he had only come by to watch. He wondered idly if that made him a stalker but dismissed the thought by telling himself that he was a ninja and he was simply ensuring her safety.

"Well, I don't have any onigiri left from today but I could make you something upstairs. One can not live on onigiri alone you know." Asami quipped, she hoped that she didn't seem too desperate to have him visit but was disappointed with his reply.

"Oh. I was really hoping for onigiri. Ah well! Maybe tomorrow then!" As he wandered off into the rain Kakashi waved goodbye to her.

Asami made her way up the stairs to her apartment above her shop and let herself in. She was sorry that he hadn't come upstairs. Maybe she was reading more into his visits than she should. Maybe he just came by out of boredom and for the free food.

As he walked away Kakashi wondered why he hadn't taken her up on the offer of a meal. He hadn't come over with the intention of visiting but it wouldn't have hurt to visit and he was hungry. He wasn't really sure why he had come overin the first place. He had been thinking of her all day and had thought perhaps just seeing her would relieve that a bit. As it was he had spent 30 minutes in the pouring rain watching her like a stalker and he would have slipped away unnoticed if it hadn't been for whatever had rustled the bush.

At that moment Anko appeared out of the dark. "Why hello there Kakashi! Fancy meeting you here! Aren't we right by Asami's shop?"

Anko's playful smile told Kakashi everything he needed to know. It had been Anko that had given away his hiding place. More and more Anko brought her up in conversation. He wondered if Anko was playing matchmaker. That was unlike her but he knew that she had a soft spot for Asami.


	4. Chapter 4- A Day Off

The next day dawned bright. The rain had stopped overnight and the morning sun was drying up the last of the puddles as it made its way up into the sky. It was Asami's day off. One day a week her assistant ran the shop for her so she could unwind, and she was going for a walk down by the river. It was her favorite place to go, she'd brought a box lunch so she could just sit, enjoy the quiet and spend some time with her thoughts.

Asami settled comfortably on a grassy spot under a tree that offered her some nice shade. She could have climbed the tree and sat in its branches but she didn't feel like it today, besides her tree climbing skills had never been terrific. She got her book out and lay it in her lap as she stared out at the tree line in front of her and her thoughts began to wander.

She remembered sitting in this very spot with her mother when they took time off from the onigiri stand together. They would sit in the shade and chat about the people they had seen that week. She wondered what her mother would think about Kakashi coming to visit. Her mother had always insisted that Kakashi liked her and that was why he had laughed at her but Asami was pretty sure that her Mom just didn't know Kakashi well.

She also wondered what her father would think of it. He had been protective, but not overly so, of his only daughter. And he had hardly known Kichirou, although he would be very proud of the young man he had become.

He had been away when Kichirou was born not returning until he was almost a year old. The attack happened when Kichirou was just four and both their parents had died that night. She had been a genin at the time, her sensei was going to recommend her for the next chunin exam but she had walked away from it to run the shop and raise her brother.

Many people tried to talk her out of it. They told her to sell the shop and send Kichirou to go live with relatives but she just couldn't stand the thought of losing everything. They had done well.

Her aunt and uncle had lived on the other side of the village and they stopped in occasionally to check on them. They had both died a few years ago but she didn't really need to be checked up on anymore. And they had never been very close. It had been her mothers older brother and he had never approved of the man she had married.

That got her thinking about Kakashi. She wondered if he had ever been in love? Probably not. She knew that he was very focused on his job as a ninja but that didn't mean he couldn't have a life, did it? She would have to ask Anko the next time they visited together. On second thought maybe she shouldn't do that. Anko might get some ideas in her head, more than she already had.

* * *

Kakashi had the day off. It was rare that he would get a whole day off to himself. Between training and missions his schedule was pretty busy. He decided that he would enjoy the quiet. He grabbed a bento box lunch, his book and headed off to the river to sit and read, and maybe sleep the day away. But first he would stop at the memorial and pay his respects.

After spending some time at the memorial remembering his friends he walked to the river, found a nice tree to sit in and climbed it. He settled in to good spot and stared out over the tree tops.

He thought about Asami and her shop, trying to remember what he could of her from school. They'd been so young when they'd been in school together and then after he'd graduated they'd only seen each other around the village occasionally. She had always blushed when she saw him and stuttered a hello. He had been kind for the most part, laughing off her immaturity, except for that time his friends had tricked him into trying to cut her hair off. At the time he had wondered what was wrong with her, looking back he realized that she'd probably had a crush on him.

Oh was he glad that the days of girls having crushes on him were over! He was not particularly interested in having a family or dating for that matter. It just complicated things. There would be questions such as; why are you home so late, or why were you gone so long, or the worst- why can't you tell me where you are going? No that was not for him.

Now that he thought of it Asami's father had been Anbu hadn't he? He wondered how that had worked in their home. He had known her father professionally but not as a friend. They had not served in the Anbu together. He would have to ask around... what the hell was he saying? Why did he care how her parents had gotten along?

What he did remember was the day they had died. Everyone in the village that was old enough remembered that day. Her father had shown up for the fight because he was Anbu, her mother had shown up because it was the right thing to do. They'd both died that day leaving 11 yr old Asami to raise her 4 yr old brother on her own. Now that he thought of it he wondered why there wasn't other family to help, perhaps they'd also died. The village had lost a lot of people that day.

Kakashi shook his head to make the images of Asami, standing in her kitchen forming onigiri, out of his head but not before he admired her beauty and her long black hair. He sighed. He was glad he had failed at cutting it off when they were kids. Then he leaned back and opened his book.

It was about an hour to sunset when he decided it was time to head back into the village. He had eaten his bento box and his stomach was looking for more. He walked back by the memorial for one last visit but stopped at the edge of the clearing.

Standing in front of the memorial was Asami. She had a small bag in one hand and looked as if she had been crying, wiping her eyes with the other. Kakashi melted back into the leaves so as not to disturb her but stayed and watched her. Damn, he thought, I am becoming a stalker.

* * *

Asami had decided to stop by the memorial on her way home. She'd been thinking about her parents and thought it appropriate to pay her respects. She hadn't expected to cry when she got there and she desperately hoped no one else would show up and see her crying. She missed them a lot.

Despite what many people thought they'd had an amazing marriage. Her father had loved her mother, and his children, with abandon but only in the privacy of their own home. In the community he had completely ignored them.

She remembered one incident particularly clearly. Her mother had been about 6 months pregnant with Kichirou. She and Asami were running an errand in the village and her mother tripped, falling flat on her face. Asami saw her father walking towards them and yelled for him to help but he simply had walked on by as if they hadn't been there. Other people stopped and helped her mother up and she was fine but Asami was confused. There was no doubt that had been her father and she knew that he adored her mother. Why would he just walk by when she might be hurt?

When they got home she asked her mother about it. She remembered her mothers smile, confidence and love filling her face. "He does that to protect us Asami. There are many people who hate your father because he's good at his job. People who would hurt us simply to hurt him if they knew we mattered to him at all. As far as they are concerned we are simply a convenience for him; a place to sleep, get his laundry done and eat a hot meal. Only we know the truth."

Asami remembered that so clearly. And she loved her father even more for it. She had often reflected on how hard it must have been for her mother over the years but her mother had never once complained.

Asami knelt in front of the Memorial and bowed. "Goodbye for now mother and father, although I know you are always with me in spirit." Her tears dropped freely from her face onto the polished stone.

* * *

Kakashi was embarrassed realizing that he had eavesdropped on her. He had never realized how much she missed her parents. It never showed. She was always cheerful and smiling. Now that Kichirou was off doing missions she must get very lonely.


	5. Chapter 5- Just Like You

So I currently have 12 chapters written and I am going to write the 13th today. I don't know how long this will turn out to be but I am having fun writing it. I am thinking that I will pub 2 chapters a week. That way I can stay ahead with my writing (That'd be the professional writer in me speaking) but still publish for any readers that are waiting for updates. I'd love a review or even a like to know people are enjoying my story even though I am really writing just to have fun. Enjoy Chapter 5!

* * *

It was Asami's day off again and though she had run a few errands in the morning she was packing a lunch and heading back to her favorite spot. She needed some quiet to clear her head and relax. Especially with the chunin exam in progress. All the visitors for the exam were making her stand very busy indeed. That was good for business but hard on her.

It had been a week since Asami had been startled by Kakashi standing outside her door and he hadn't stopped by again. Asami was more than a little disappointed but she wasn't surprised. Anko had come by and they had visited for a bit but she had not brought the subject of Kakashi up which had surprised her. Anko had been talking Kakashi up to her for over a month now and all of sudden- nothing. Of course Anko was busy with the chunin exam also, as the proctor of the second exam she had her hands full making preparations.

Asami made her way to the river, found the grassy spot that she liked so much and settled in. She thought again about climbing the tree but decided against it. The last time she had climbed a tree was when Kichirou had come with her 2 years ago. It had been just before he had moved out to live with some of the ninja that he worked with. It made sense since they worked and trained together and she knew he was doing a lot of missions but she missed him. He visited her a few times a month when he was home. The last time he visited he told her that he was going to start extra training in the hopes of being selected for the Anbu. He had gotten Genma, one of the Anbu guys who had studied under their father to agree to train him. He would be very busy. She knew that the training was an addition to his usual schedule of training and missions. She didn't expect to see him anytime soon.

Asmai was drifting off to sleep when she thought she heard footsteps and rustling behind her. She peered around the tree she was leaning on and saw Kakashi walking and reading at the same time. She smiled to herself, she had seen him many times walking through town and reading and didn't know how he did it without tripping or walking into someone.

She decided to jump at the advantage. "Oh hello there Kakashi!" she hoped that he would be taken off guard but was disappointed when he just looked up with one sleepy eye.

"Hello Asami! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. How are you?"

"Good. Thank you. You must have the day off." Kakashi actually knew this already because he had stopped by her stand in the hopes of visiting, but he hadn't known she would be down here by the river.

"Yeah. I take one day a week just to keep my head straight. It helps a lot. The stand isn't all that hard to run and the hours are great but I do need some time to myself. We have been so busy with all the visitors in the village for the chunin exam." She laughed and desperately hoped that he would sit down and join her for a while.

"Well that makes sense. Even ninja need a day off. Do you want to be alone or can I join you?" Kakashi wanted to just sit down but he hadn't talked with her in a week, since being discovered outside her door in the rain, like a stalker, and he wasn't sure he was welcome.

"Please! Join me! I'd love the company." Asami was nervous, she hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself but she did really want to visit with him.

Kakashi stuffed his book into one of his pockets and sat down on the grass laying all the way back to stare at the sky. He idly wondered what they would talk about and then decided it didn't matter, he'd be just as happy simply spending time with her. Preparing team 7 for the chunin exam had been tiring and he just wanted to relax and enjoy her company.

Asami broke the silence. "So have you been on any exciting missions lately? Or have they been so secret you'd have to kill me if you told me about them?"

"Actually, I've been preparing my team for the chunin exam. They'll enter the Forest of Death tomorrow."

"Oh! They must be so excited! Father used to tell us stories of his chunin exam but mother always said he was just exaggerating." Asami laughed at the memory, her smile filling her whole face.

Kakashi watched her from where he was laying. Her face was so beautiful and even more so when she laughed with such joy. She'd clearly had a good family life with her parents, something he'd never had.

"Oh but you probably don't want to hear boring old stories about my family." She worried that he wouldn't find her interesting and that he'd leave. His eye was closed so she used the moment to really look at him. He wasn't the most muscled ninja in the village but he was definitely the best looking one. He was lanky rather than being muscled but she knew from things her father had said that that made him fast. And she loved his silver hair, how she wished she could touch it and see if it was as silky as it looked. When he opened his eye to answer her she looked away quickly.

"Actually I don't mind at all. Your father is one of the hero's of this village and I'm honored that you would share a story about him with me. I only knew of him really. He and I spoke once and only briefly then. What was he like?"

Asami was surprised that Kakashi was interested in her father. "To be honest I don't know much about his work persona. At home he was an amazing father," she added sadly, "when he was there. He was madly in love with my mother and I and was so excited to have a son when he met Kichirou. It's too bad he didn't live to see the man that Kichirou has become. He'd be so proud. But away from home, I know he was a very different person. He wouldn't even acknowledge us if he saw us in the village."

Kakashi was surprised. He had been asking around a little about Asami's father Takeo and everyone that knew him described his as a hard-ass who would punch you first and ask questions later. This definitely didn't fit with the person Asami was describing. He'd heard of the story when her mother had fallen and Takeo had walked right by from Gai. His father Dai had been one of the ones to stop and help her. Kakashi was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to do that himself.

"Why was he so different at home than he was in public? Do you know?" He asked.

"I do. Mother explained it to me like this. He was a very good and powerful ninja" Asami faltered and blushed at the overt compliment she had given her father but Kakashi nodded in agreement and indicated she should continue. "He felt that if anyone knew how much he cared for us we could be used against him. As my mother put it, as far as anyone knew we were nothing more than a place to sleep, eat and get clean clothes. I sometimes wonder how mother lived with that but she never once looked unhappy or complained."

Kakashi rolled up on one side so he could look directly at her. "Indeed, your mother must have been an amazing woman, which explains you."

With that Kakashi sprung up to his feet. "I am afraid I must be off now. I have a meeting this afternoon. Can I come by again soon?"

Asami almost fell over. Had Kakashi just complimented her? She was sure she was blushing but she managed to look up at him and say "of course! Anytime. If you come a little later than your usual I can even cook you a real meal."

Kakashi smiled down at her. She really was beautiful and he supposed he didn't mind flirting with her. "I will keep that in mind" And with that he was off in a puff of smoke.

Asami pinched herself and then did it again. She was sure she had been dreaming. Not only had Kakashi been flirting with her he had accepted a dinner invitation!


	6. Chapter 6- Sushi for dinner!

So here is chapter 6. I have 14 chapters written and I will be writing 15 and 16 this afternoon, I hope. Things are going to start picking up here but I didn't want them to just meet and fall in love at first sight, not only is that cliche it's not very realistic.

Oh. And I am still struggling with contractions. I will write I have instead of I've (and so on)every time and it doesn't seem to matter how many times I check I always miss some. Sorry!

* * *

Asami was washing the last of the dishes at the stand. She'd been very busy with the chunin exams going on and was glad that the day was over. She smiled to herself, hoping that Kakashi would have time to stop by one of these days. She was sure that he wouldn't later during the final exam but maybe during the forest of death. She was also sure that she wouldn't be seeing Anko until the entire event was done.

She put the last of the dishes away and turned to go home. Although she lived right upstairs she had to go outside and climb the stairs to get to her apartment. Mother had always disliked the arrangement, especially on rainy days. To her surprise and delight Kakashi was standing in the doorway watching her and smiling through his mask.

"Hello there" she smiled, genuinely happy to see him and hoping he was here to take her up on her dinner offer.

"How are you? I wonder if I might accept your dinner offer tonight?" Kakashi leaned casually against the door waiting for her answer.

"I was hoping that's why you were here" Asami said. "lets go upstairs. Are you starving or can I sit for a few minutes before I start?"

"You can sit all night if you like" he replied. "I don't have anywhere I have to be. My genin are eating insects in the Forest of Death tonight." Kakashi said it so casually that it seemed funny but Asami wondered if he wasn't a little worried.

They climbed the stairs and she opened the door to her apartment. It was a modest apartment but it was jam-packed with memories for her. Her parents sitting and chatting in the living room, her mother cooking in the kitchen, and Kichirou running up and down the hallway that led to the bedrooms. "Welcome to my home Kakashi."

Asami closed the door and headed towards the kitchen. "Would you like some tea before I sit for a bit?"

Kakashi followed her observing her home. It was pleasant and orderly. He decided that he liked it. "That would be nice." He leaned against the door jamb and watched her while she made it. She looked a little tired but then there were a lot of visitors in the village for the chunin exam and her stand was probably far busier than usual. "Have you been busy with the chunin exam going on?" He asked.

"Oh my goodness yes!" She exclaimed. "I know it's good for business but it can be exhausting also. The last time there was a festival and so many visitors Kichirou was able to come help but this time he is busy with work and training so, other than my hired help, I'm on my own. It's nothing I can't handle. It just makes my days a little longer than usual." She smiled over at him. "Lets take our tea in the living room where it is more comfortable."

She carried their tea cups into the living room and Kakashi followed, once there they settled down onto some soft pillows.

"So are you worried about your genin? The forest of death is a formidable test." Asami inquired.

"Not at all." Kakashi sounded confident in his reply. "My genin are a talented group and I am sure they can handle whatever comes their way. I can't remember. Did you take the chunin exam, Asami?"

Asami like the way her name sounded when he said it. "No. My sensei was going to recommend me for it the next time there was one but then the attack occurred and I walked away from it to take care of Kichirou and the shop. To be honest I wasn't really that interested in being a ninja and had no intention of going further than chunin anyway. My mother was a chunin and she felt that I should at least have that much training before moving on in life."

Kakashi nodded. He agreed with her mother, having the skills of a chunin gave someone an advantage in many ways. "What did your father think about it?"

"Father wasn't home all that often and by then he had his ninja hopes wrapped up in Kichirou. Kichirou showed promise from a very early age. He might not be a prodigy but he has a lot of skill and he is very good at chakra control." Asami was proud of Kichirou and how far he had come.

Kakashi nodded "I agree. I stopped by his training field yesterday and watched him for a bit. He is indeed a skilled ninja. I imagine your father would be very proud of him. Did you say he had his sights set on the Anbu?"

Asami nodded. "Not just his sights, his heart. I think in some way it helps him connect with father. He doesn't remember him at all."

"Not at all?" Kakashi inquired.

"No. Father was away on a mission when he was born and didn't return until he was almost a year old. And he was just 4 when they died." Asami sighed, it was still hard to talk about sometimes. "In between father had training and missions. The reality was that we didn't see him much. He made up for it when he was home but Kichirou was just too young to remember."

Kakashi thought about that. If he allowed himself to get close to Asami then she, and any children they might have, would have a similar existence. He decided not to worry about bridges that hadn't even been built yet. He looked at Asami, she looked exhausted. "You look so tired. Let me take you out to eat so you don't have to cook."

Asami smiled, he was so sweet. She knew he had the reputation of being reserved and distant but she guessed that he was just very private which was ok with her. "Well if you don't mind I have some sushi I made earlier today. I had intended to eat it for my dinner tonight but there's enough for both of us."

"Sushi sounds delicious." Kakashi thought he would have eaten just about anything. He was just enjoying sitting and chatting with her.

Asami went into the kitchen and came back with 2 plates of sushi for them and chopsticks and they dug in. To her surprise Kakashi pulled his mask down to eat as if he always ate at her house with his mask off. It was the first time she had seen his face that she could remember. She acted as if she didn't notice but thought he was very good-looking, both with and without the mask. They chatted amiably while they ate and when they were done Asami collected their plates and returned them to the kitchen. She returned with more tea to see that the mask had returned to its rightful place.

"Thank you for dinner Asami. Your sushi is just as good as your onigiri." Kakashi smiled at her. He was relieved that she hadn't made an issue of him removing his mask. Obviously he had to remove it now and then but everyone made it into such a big deal and it irked him to no end. He liked her relaxed, no nonsense approach to life.

"You're welcome, Kakashi."

"If you will excuse me for a moment, where's your bathroom?" Kakashi looked down the hallway.

"First door on the right." Asami answered. While she waited for him to return she reclined on the pillow she was on and closed her eyes. When she opened them Kakashi was back and sitting right next to her. She jumped and said "you know, it's not fair sneaking up on people like that!" She giggled a little and smiled at him.

"It might not be fair but it is a lot of fun. You look tired, I should be going."

Asami realized that it was getting late. She had been enjoying his company so much that she hadn't noticed. "I should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow promises to be another long day. I've really enjoyed our visit though. Thank you for coming over."

"I've enjoyed visiting also. The pleasure was all mine."

Asami blushed a little. "Please come by anytime. I love how you compliment my cooking." She walked him to the door and then turned to say goodbye. To her surprise Kakashi was standing immediately behind her. He hesitated for just a moment and then pulled her up into his arms in a hug, letting go just as quickly.

"I'll come by again soon." He said quietly. "Not only are you a good cook, you're good company as well." And with that he left.

Asami was in shock. Kakashi had just hugged her goodbye. The evening had been nice with him but a hug goodnight, well that was a pleasant surprise. She wondered what he was thinking about when he did it and she savored the memory, however brief, of his strong arms around her.

Kakashi hopped down the stairs from her apartment and sauntered off down the road. He wasn't sure why he'd hugged her goodbye but he was glad he had. Although she'd been surprised she'd not seemed upset by it. He wondered what had gotten into him? Wasn't he a confirmed bachelor? He was a ninja. He had to be free to leave at a moments notice, knowing full well he might not come back. But then that was what made her such a good match for him. She knew full well the cost of his job, she'd grown up with it.


	7. Chapter 7- Climbing Trees

As predicted the next day at her shop was insanely busy. She wondered if there was anyone left in the surrounding countries or if they'd all converged on Konoha simply to visit her onigiri stand? Mid-afternoon she decided she was done. She cleaned up as best as she could given that the shop wouldn't be closed for another few hours and told her assistant, Hikari, she was going to take an hour to herself. Then she left for a walk.

* * *

Kakashi sauntered up to the kitchen door of Asami's shop and was surprised to see her assistant Hikari instead, looking very upset. "Oh hello Hatake-san. Do you know where Asami is?"

"No. I came here to say hello to her." He hid the take out bag he had in his hand not wanting to give away that he had brought her dinner.

"She said she was going out for an hour. That was 3 hours ago! It's not like her to just disappear! You don't think one of the strangers in town..." Hikari's voice trailed off. and it seemed as if she was going to cry

"I'm sure she's fine. Just stay calm. Did she say where she was going? Did she have an errand to run?"

"No she just said she was tired and needed to clear her head. I knocked on her door upstairs but she didn't answer." Hikari had been calming down but the thought that her boss, whom she loved dearly, was missing hit her again and she started to wring her hands.

"Hikari, I'm sure she's fine. Asami is a very capable young woman who was raised by one of the finest ninja in all of Konoha. She probably just lost track of time." Kakashi had an idea of where she might be but he was mildly concerned because it was unlike her to simply disappear, he also knew that panicking wouldn't solve a thing. "I'm going to go look for her. I'll be back in an hour with news either way. If she hasn't turned up by then we'll get help looking for her."

This visibly calmed Hikari down, she nodded, "Ok. I'll wait for you then and get the shop closed up."

Kakashi took off for Asami's spot by the river. The sun was getting low in the sky and would be setting in about an hour and half. He wanted to have a search party out before sunset if it came to that. He shook his head, no point in thinking the worst.

As he arrived at her spot he saw her laying on the ground and he rushed over to her. "Asami!"

Asami jumped and then let out a little sob. "I thought I told you it was no fair sneaking up on people, Kakashi! But am I ever glad to see you!"

Kakashi looked her up and down. Her ankle appeared swollen and she looked like she had been crying a bit but otherwise she seemed unhurt. "What happened?"

Asami blushed and looked down. "Well, it was really busy today and I decided I needed to clear my head. So I told Hikari I'd be back in an hour and came out here."

"And? Did someone attack you?"

"No. It's rather embarrassing, actually. I decided I'd like a change of scenery so I tried to climb the tree and sit in the branches like Kichirou and I used to. I lost my footing and fell. I think I might have broken my ankle." She pointed to it and winced.

Kakashi sighed in relief. "I'm so glad you are safe. Now lets get you to some help." He carefully lifted her into his arms, noticing that she winced but did not complain at the pain he knew she felt when her ankle shifted. Then he turned to walk them back into town.

Asami sighed. She was glad for the help and even happier that it was Kakashi that was carrying her. She liked the feel of his arms. "I'm so glad you came along. I was worried. I tried to get up and walk but my ankle hurt too much. I felt so helpless just laying there and wondering if anyone was going to happen along." She had been very nervous at the idea of being there all night, especially with all the visitors in the village. She rested her head on Kakashi's shoulder and closed her eyes, glad that she could relax now.

Kakashi was glad now that he had decided to bring her dinner on a whim. He'd wanted to help her relax, he knew the shop was busy and that she was tired when she got home at night. He walked along, slowly so as not to bounce her too much. "I know it's a little further this way but I'm going to stop at your stand. Hikari was beside herself with worry and I want to reassure her that you're ok."

"That's a great idea, Kakashi. I can't thank you enough!" Asami wondered how long she would have sat there if Kakashi hadn't found her. The spot she liked was off the beaten path enough that someone not looking for it might miss it and living in a village full of ninja meant that you often didn't hear people when they were walking through the woods.

They stopped at her shop where she assured Hikari that she was fine. She had Kakashi put her down in a chair for a bit and had a drink of water while she was there. Hikari had closed the shop up and agreed to come early to open, she thought her sister who was a little older than her would be free to help also and she said she would bring her along. Then Kakashi scooped Asami back up and they headed off to the hospital.

When they arrived there he carried her into the exam room and told her he would be waiting outside to escort her home when she was done. The doctor examined and treated her and then gave her crutches, instructing her to take it easy for about a week and then walk on it as she was comfortable. She hobbled out into the waiting area and looked around for Kakashi. At first she didn't see him but then she noticed a group of ninja just outside the door talking and she approached.

Approaching a group of ninja was nothing new to her. She had grown up around them but for some reason she was nervous and self-conscious as she approached. She felt more comfortable when Kakashi noticed her and moved aside to make room.

"But why would someone kill them?" Genma said to Anko.

Kakashi cleared his throat and introduced her to them, "This is Asami Kimura, her father was Takeo Kimura. Asami, this is Genma, and Raido, and you know Anko."

Asami smiled gently, "I know Genma also Kakashi, but thank you for the introduction. Hello Genma and Anko. Raido it is nice to meet you. I think we met once just before my father died, didn't we?"

"We did. But only briefly." Raido replied. "It's nice to meet you also." He smiled at her and wondered if she had a boyfriend. She had grown up a lot since he had last seen her and she was a beauty.

"What happened to you?" Anko asked. She was concerned for her friend. They had been friends since they were old enough to walk and although their lives had taken very different paths she cared deeply for Asami. She knew she could always count on Asami when she needed to blow off steam and just have a laugh. And Asami was a damn fine cook and always good for a meal.

"Oh I took a fall. Nothing serious. It'll heal fast I'm sure." She looked at Genma, "Genma, I haven't seen you in a very long time. How have you been?"

"Oh you know me Asami. I always land on my feet. How have you been? Kichirou talks about you now and then. And he never shares the onigiri that you send back with him, selfish brat that he is."

Asami laughed, "well next time I'll send some just for you, Genma. You know you can always stop by and get some of your own in person."

"I might just have to do that."

He was cut off by Kakashi clearing his throat again. "Shouldn't we get you home and get you off that ankle, Asami. Why don't I walk you home?"

Asami was surprised but Kakashi was right. She was getting tired and her ankle ached a lot. She wondered what he would say if she asked him to carry her home? Not only would she get there faster and in less pain, she would be in his arms. She decided she didn't have want to ask and that she would just hobble home with her crutches. "That's a good idea. Goodbye Anko, Genma and Raido. It was nice seeing you all. Feel free to stop by and grab an onigiri!"

Kakashi wondered how she made any money at all with all the onigiri she gave away. He didn't like the way Raido had looked at her either. He was a perfectly nice guy but he'd been checking her out. He certainly didn't want him stopping by to visit her, that was Kakashi's job. He watched her hobble on the crutches. "What'd the doctor say?"

"Oh he healed the bone but said it would still be quite painful for up to a week. I hope Hikari's sister is free for a while." She smiled weakly. She was exhausted. No one would call her weak but the combination of the long hours at the shop the last few days, the fall and three hours sitting and wondering if she would be spending the night out in the woods had taken its toll on her.

Kakashi noticed how tired she looked. He stopped walking and faced her, hesitated for one moment and then scooped her up in his arms, grabbing her crutches in one hand while he did it. He glanced down at her to see her reaction and was reassured to see that she looked relieved.

Anko watched them walk away, Asami hobbling on her crutches and Kakashi sauntering next to her. When she saw Kakashi pick up Asami to carry her she smiled a knowing smile at Genma and Raido. They all knew why they hadn't been seeing a lot of Kakashi lately now.

"Thank you, Kakashi. I never would have asked but I'm exhausted." She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

When they got to her house he deposited her in her living room and disappeared out the door. Is that all though Asami? Not even a good bye? She got her answer when he reappeared with a take out bag in his hand.

"It's cold but I can heat it up. You must be hungry. I originally came by to bring you dinner as a way to say thanks for last night."

Asami laughed. "That would be amazing, Kakashi! I'm starved!"


	8. Chapter 8- Miso for Dinner

Asami sighed, her ankle hurt and she wished it didn't. She just wanted to cry but she knew that would upset Hikari so she took a deep breath and held it in instead.

Hikari's older sister, Kayo, had been free to help, thankfully, and was doing an amazing job of running the front of the shop while Hikari and Asami ran the kitchen. Kayo was a pink haired firecracker of a girl about 3 years older than Hikari and Asami. Kayo's usual job was as a ninja of the Leaf Village but she had been injured and was on leave while she healed. Asami was glad for that. She was quick to catch on and sweet with the customers. Asami wished she could hire her to help more often but she knew that once the leave was lifted Kayo would be returning to her ninja duties full time.

Things were going very well but Asami knew she needed a rest. "Hikari, do you think you could finish the afternoon up without me? I really need a rest."

"Of course!" Hikari looked her boss and friend, she looked exhausted. She wondered if Kakashi would be by with dinner for her and decided she should check on her before leaving.

"Thank you so much! I'll be right upstairs this time, no walks for me for a while." Asami smiled, it was her walk yesterday that had caused this mess in the first place. "Don't hesitate to come get me if you have a problem you can't solve."

"OK. But I'm sure we'll be fine. I've been helping you for years now." Hikari felt sure there was nothing she couldn't handle in the kitchen and wanted Asami to rest and get better.

Asami clambered to her feet on the crutches, how she hated them! She didn't relish the idea of climbing the stairs but she reminded herself that once there she wouldn't have to face them again until tomorrow and started towards the door.

To her surprise the doorway was full of ninja, very good looking ninja in fact. "Oh hi there Kichi-kun! Hi Genma and Raido! Did you all come to watch me hobble around?" She laughed and smiled at them. This was a nice surprise and maybe Kichirou could carry her up the stairs.

"I was worried when Genma told me he'd run into you last night. I wanted to check on you myself." Kichirou's voice showed his concern.

"I'm fine but thank you for the concern Ototo-chan." She turned back to Hikari, "Could you pack up several boxes of onigiri for our guests, Hikari? Just bring them upstairs when you're done."

"Of course!"

Kichirou grimaced at the little boy honorifics she had used but he supposed that was the price of having a big sister who had raised you. And he knew that he was the man he was today because she had supported him completely. He also knew she'd passed up on a lot to take care of him and he loved her for it.

Kayo came into the kitchen to ask Hikari a question and gasped at the crowd that had gathered. "Kimura-san, you have quite a fan club!" She smiled at Kichirou and Raido but her gaze lingered on Genma. He was a good looking one, senbon pin hanging out of his mouth like he was too cool to put it away. She tried to place him, she knew she'd seen him around but couldn't remember his name.

"Oh Kayo, this is my brother Kichirou, and 2 of the Hokage's guard, Genma and Raido. Genma is training Kichirou to increase his chances of being selected for the Anbu."

Kayo almost fell over. Two of the elite Hokage guard! She smiled at them and turned to Hikari with her question. She desperately wished she had time to chat with that cute senbon wielding Genma!

"Well, we're going upstairs where I can sit and rest my ankle. As I said Hikari, if you need anything just come upstairs." With that Asami started towards the door, Kichirou, Genma, and Raido following her.

"Oni-san, let me carry you up the stairs. You look tired." Kichirou scooped her up and left Genma or Raido to carry her crutches. When they got upstairs he deposited her gently on a cushion in the living room. "Do you want some tea? I'll go make some for all of us."

Asami smiled, she must have raised him right, he knew how to take care of the guests. "Tea would be amazing!"

Genma followed Kichirou into the kitchen which left Raido with Asami. "Have a seat Raido. How are you?" She knew that her father had known Raido but not how well. "Did you know my father well?"

Raido took a seat and was about to answer but was interrupted by Kakashi clearing his throat at the door. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"

Asami was surprised but glad that he'd come by, she knew that once the forest of death portion of the exam was over she wouldn't be seeing him for a while. "Of course not Kakashi. Come in. But if you want tea you'll have to pop your head into the kitchen and tell Kichirou first. I'm afraid that I'm not able to be a good hostess today."

Kakashi did just that, greeting Genma and Kichirou as he did, and then sat down next to Asami. "Hello Raido, how are you?"

"Hi Kakashi. I'm good. I came by with Kichirou and Genma on the promise of Asami's delicious onigiri." Raido wasn't sure why he felt the need to explain his presence but he felt it best to reassure the famous copy-nin of his reasons for visiting. He would have loved an opportunity to win Asami's heart but watching Kakashi pick her up and carry her home last night had sent a message loud and clear.

"I see." Kakashi turned to Asami, his gaze softening and a smile lighting his face. "How is your ankle doing today? Does it hurt a lot?"

"Well it hurts but it's tolerable. Hikari's sister Kayo has agreed to help while I can't work but she will have to leave when her medical leave is lifted."

"Their from the Tanaka family, aren't they?" Kakashi inquired.

"Yes, they are."

If that's Kayo Tanaka, I've heard she's a spitfire on the battlefield." Genma said as he and Kichirou carried the tea into the living room and served it. "I've heard that her taijutsu is amazing and her chakra control is impressive also. I haven't met her personally but I've heard others talk about her. And I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to fight her either."

Asami noticed that Genma's smile seemed a little brighter when he talked about Kayo.

"So I know it's nosy of me and you probably won't tell me anyway but last night I heard you talking about someone getting killed? Was there a murder?"

The 4 ninja in her living room all looked like they would rather be juggling angry kittens and Asami wondered what had happened. Finally Kakashi broke the silence, "We found 3 ninja murdered at the shrine yesterday. But I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation, no need to worry."

Asami was glad that he'd chosen to trust her with that frightening news. It was apparent that the other 3 would not have told her. There was a knock on the door and Hikari appeared with 4 boxes in her hands. "Here are the onigiri you asked me for Asami. I hope you don't mind, I noticed Hatake-san arrive and made one up for him also." She liked that Kakashi had been spending time with Asami and hoped it would turn romantic, if it hadn't already. She observed that he alone was sitting next to Asami with the other 3 men in the room sitting across from her.

"Oh thank you so much Hikari! Honestly! What would I do without you?" Asami was very happy that Hikari had taken the initiative to make a box up for Kakashi, he didn't seem to like Raido and she didn't want him to feel left out.

"Hikari, please feel free to call me Kakashi. You make me sound so old when you call me Hatake-san."

"Oh, ok Kakashi." Hikari was sure her mother would have a fit if she'd heard her refer to one of the elite ninja of the village so casually but hey, she was just following orders. "Well, I'm going back to work. I'll check on you before I leave Asami."

"OK Hikari, thanks again!" Asami smiled at her as she closed the door.

"So how is your training going Kichirou?" Kakashi inquired. He knew Genma was working with the young man with the intention of preparing him for possible Anbu selection.

Genma answered for him. "He's a promising student. He's strong and fast, and has amazing chakra control. I'd love it if you'd join us some time for a training session. You'd be a great opponent for him to fight."

"That sounds like fun! I will."

Asami was pretty sure she didn't like the idea of her brother and Kakashi beating each other to a pulp but she also knew that she couldn't change it so she kept her mouth shut. She reflected on the fact that her mother must have kept her mouth shut a lot.

Kichirou rose to collect the empty teacups. "I'm just going to wash these up and then we'll take off. We have a training session and you need rest anyway." He passed a knowing look to Genma and Raido and left for the kitchen.

Raido and Genma got the hint and when he returned from the kitchen they rose to leave also, grabbing their boxes off the table where Hikari had left them. "Thank you for the onigiri, Asami. Now I won't have to try to kill Kichirou to get his." Genma laughed at Asami's feigned horror.

"Goodbye! Thank you for stopping by to check on me. Bye Kichi-kun!" She giggled to herself, she knew that Kichirou would not hear the end of such a childish nickname for quite a few days.

When they had left she turned to Kakashi, "well well, 3 days in a row, I'm a very lucky girl."

"If you're too tired..."

"Honestly Kakashi, I don't think I'd ever be too tired to visit with you." She knew she was brazenly flirting with him and didn't care. It was time he realized that she was starting to care for him. He was the one that was always showing up on her doorstep after all. Also, she'd noticed that he hadn't been happy to see Raido in her living room when he'd arrived and she wanted to reassure him that it was his company she preferred.

"Have you eaten? I'm not the greatest cook but I am fast and I can run out and pick something up." Kakashi knew he couldn't stay late but he wanted to make sure she was taken care of.

"I'm not that hungry. There's some soup that can be heated in the kitchen if you don't mind doing it." She smiled at him. Soup would be amazing but he had done so much already and she felt guilty asking for more. "I don't want to be a bother though."

"Asami, I offered and reheating soup is hardly difficult." Kakashi got up and went into the kitchen and when he came back he had 2 steaming bowls of miso with somen in them.

"I never thought soup could be so tasty! I was more hungry than I thought. Who told you that you weren't a good cook?"

"No one had to tell me. You've now eaten one of the 2 things I know how to make. The other is toast. Lets just say the restaurants in the village see a lot of me." He smiled at her. His mask was still down from eating and she enjoyed the full warmth of his smile. He picked up the empty bowls and and carried them to the kitchen.

Asami was listening to him wash them when Hikari stuck her head through the door. "Asami, the shop is closed. Do you need anything before Kayo and I go home?"

"No Hikari. Thank you. Kakashi made me some soup and I'm going to bed early tonight."

"Oh, I wondered if you were alone. I saw people leaving but I didn't notice who. All right then. See you tomorrow morning!" And with that Hikari was gone.

Kakashi returned to the living room. "Did I hear someone?"

"Oh it was just Hikari saying good night and making sure I didn't need anything."

"Do you want me to leave? Do you need to rest?" Kakashi didn't want to be a burden or make her tired.

"I think I'm ok for a little longer."

They sat and chatted for the next few hours, realizing that although they'd had very different upbringings they enjoyed many of the same things.

Kakashi realized that it had gotten late and noticed that Asami looked very tired. "I should go. You need to rest. Tomorrow is the last day of the forest of death exam so I might not be able to come by. I'll try to visit again soon though."

"Thank you again Kakashi, for everything. You're too kind. Rescuing me, carrying me, feeding me; how can I ever repay you?"

"No need to repay. Just keep being your kind self." Kakashi leaned over to her, cupped her head with his hand and let his masked lips brush hers. Then he stood, "Do you need anything before I leave?"

Asami was in shock again. Did he really think that he could just keep sneaking up on her like that? But she was too tired to confront him today. Some other time when she wasn't so tired and achy. "No, I'm fine. Thank you so much."

He let himself out, being sure to lock the door as he did. As he made his way home he thought about her. He liked her calm, kind manner. She never had an angry or mean word for anyone. And no matter the situation she kept her head level. He wondered if she was starting to care for him as much as he was for her. Well, only time would tell, it was better to take it slow anyway.


	9. Chapter 9- Gossip

It had been a week since she'd injured her ankle and Asami was getting around better. Just as Kakashi had warned she hadn't seen him since. He must be busy with getting his students ready for the final exam. Although her ankle felt better she wasn't up to walking into town to hear the news of how the exam was going. Kayo was still working for her and Hikari was still working in the kitchen with her but neither of them seemed to have any gossip to share. She decided it was time to sit down for a bit when there was a knock at the door. She looked up to see Sakura Haruno standing there.

"Hello Sakura. How are you?" She was surprised to see her and wondered if Mebuki had sent her to get some onigiri. "Are you here to pick something up for your mother?"

"Oh no, Kimura-san. I hope I'm not interrupting." Sakura, looking a little uncomfortable, stood with resolve. Asami guessed that she'd been tasked with delivering a message.

"Please Sakura, we are both genin, call me Asami. Or perhaps you're on your way to being a chunin?"

"No. They had a preliminary exam right after the forest of death and I didn't pass. I tied Ino Yamanaka though. So I didn't lose either, just neither of us moved on to the final part of the exam."

Asami smiled, the chunin exam was such an important test and it was so hard for those that failed. "Well don't take it too hard. I never took the chunin exam so you're still ahead of me."

Sakura's eyes got big. "Really? I was sure you had."

"No. My sensei was going to recommend me for the next one but then the Kyuubi attack came and my parents both died in it. I walked away from being a ninja to care for my brother Kichirou and run the Onigiri stand in my mothers place."

"Wow! I had no idea. I'm sorry for your loss." Sakura looked at Asami with a new respect. So this was the person that had Kakashi-sensei smiling more. She decided she liked her already. She might not be a kunoichi but she certainly deserved the respect of one.

"Are you hungry? I was just going to have some tea and I could serve you some onigiri with it if you'd like?" Asami liked this young pinkette. She made her think of another pinkette that was older and hoped that Sakura would grow up to be just as sweet and strong also.

"I'll have some tea, thank you, but I'm not hungry. I ate lunch not too long ago. I actually came to deliver a message to you."

Asami realized that Sakura would know about the chunin exam and what was going on in the village and decided to see what she might learn from her. She grabbed a cup for Sakura and filled it with tea, sitting down and indicating that Sakura should join her. "OK. Tell me all the gossip while you're at it."

Sakura looked at her. A lot had happened in the past week and she wasn't sure where to start or what she should say. She decided to start with the message. "Kakashi-sensei asked me to tell you that he was very busy with Naruto and Sasuke. Well Sasuke really and that it might be after the final exam before he's able to stop by again." Sakura wondered at the relationship between her sensei and this pretty woman. She knew of Asami but this was the first time she'd talked with her.

"Thank you for letting me know. I knew he'd be busy but I am glad to know he's not just avoiding me." Her laugh filled the kitchen. "How did the other preliminaries go?"

"They went well, mostly. Sasuke and Naruto both moved on. So did a few of the other village genin. The final exam will be held in a month. They have this month to heal, prepare and train for it. Kakashi-sensei is helping Sasuke prepare and someone else is training Naruto. I think his name is Jiraiya."

Asami's ears perked up. Jiraiya was in town? She hoped she had a chance to see him. He'd been very close to her father and she had grown up considering him her uncle. "I see. Why isn't Kakashi training them both?"

Sakura regarded Asami and decided that she was trustworthy. "Something weird happened in the forest of death, someone named Orochimaru showed up and tried to kill Sasuke. I think Kakashi wants Sasuke to be prepared if he returns." She decided against sharing that Orochimaru had left a mark on Sasuke, he had specifically asked her not to tell anyone and she was good for her word, even if she disagreed.

Asami felt a shiver run through her. Orichimaru was back? She remembered that her father had never trusted him and she recalled that there had been a big blowup that resulted in his leaving the village. She also vaguely recalled that Jiraiya-ojisan had stopped visiting around the same time. Her father had simply said he was training outside the village now. She wondered if his return was related to the return of Orochimaru.

She shook off the feeling of doom and smiled at Sakura. "Anything else new and noteworthy?" She hoped her discomfort didn't show.

Sakura noted that she had become uncomfortable at the mention of Orichimaru. "Do you know who this Orichimaru is?"

Asami sighed, her discomfort had been noticed. "I think so. My father was Anbu when he was alive. He had 2 very close friends, Jiraiya and Might Dai. I remember that there was a blow up when the 4th Hokage was chosen and that he was involved. I was young, maybe 12? Shortly after that Jiraiya-ojisan stopped visiting also and my father said he was away training. I've always wondered if they were connected."

Sakura was impressed that Asami knew so many people. "You knew Might Dai? That was Gai-sensei's father wasn't it?"

"Yes. The eternal genin. He was never able to pass the chunin exam but what he lacked in skill he made up for in passion."

Sakura had no trouble believing that, knowing Guy-sensei.

"Dai-ojisan and my father were best friends. My father was very sad when he died. That's all I know about Orochimaru and Jiraiya though. Well I should probably get back to work, let me send you home with some onigiri."

Sakura jumped up, she didn't want to impose but she had been enjoying the visit. She thought of something. "Oh, you might be interested to know... Guy-sensei's student Rock Lee is in the hospital. He was injured during the preliminaries, they say he might never fight again."

Asami was sad to hear that but she knew it was the price of being a ninja. "I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe I'll stop by when I can walk further." She handed 2 boxes of onigiri to Sakura, "tell your mother I say hello, won't you?"

"Oh of course! If you'd like I'll stop by next week with any news and if you're up to it we can visit Lee and Guy-sensei!"

"It's a date! I usually take Wednesday off so that might be a good day to come by."

"OK! I'll be here wednesday. Thank you for the gift Asami." Sakura took the boxes Asami was holding out to her and left.

Asami wasn't sure if she was glad Sakura had come by or not. She had enjoyed the visit but the news that Orochimaru was back worried her. She wished her father was here to offer his advice.


	10. Chapter 10- A Visit with Sakura

True to her word Sakura showed up on Wednesday just before lunch. Asami was in the kitchen chatting with Hikari while she waited. Hikari had almost refused to let her boss leave the shop but Asami reassured her that she was only going to town and she'd have an escort this time. Sakura appeared at the door at the same moment that Kayo came into the kitchen to retrieve a tray. Their eyes fell on each other and they just stared for a moment.

Kayo felt that she was looking at a younger version of herself. She had never seen anyone else with pink hair. She smiled at Sakura and said "Hi! I'm Kayo Tanaka."

Sakura gazed at the pinkette that had come into the kitchen. She wondered if she would be that pretty when she grew up. "Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you."

Asami smiled, the only pinkettes in the village had just met each other. "Well I think we'll be off. I'm likely to be a slow walker and I'm pretty sure Sakura isn't strong enough to carry me home if I get too tired."

Sakura pulled herself up to her full 5 feet, well almost. "I'm stronger than I look. But I don't want you getting overtired either." To be honest, although she was stronger than she looked, she wasn't sure she could carry Asami too far without help.

"It's ok Sakura. I don't intend to be carried anywhere today. Shall we head off?"

She and Sakura ambled through town chatting and laughing as they went. Asami thought she was sweet and was glad to spend the afternoon with her. She reminded herself to compliment Mebuki on raising such a sweet girl the next time she saw her. They walked slowly to accommodate Asami's still sore ankle but eventually arrived at the hospital.

When they got to Rock Lee's room they knocked and, upon being invited, entered. Asami squealed and ran across the room throwing herself into the arms of Might Gai. Lee and Sakura both looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Gai! I haven't seen you in ages! You should visit more often!" She punched him as hard as she could in his arm, which wasn't very hard and didn't seem to faze him at all. And then she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a huge hug.

"Asami! It's nice to see you too! What brings you here?"

"Sakura has been visiting me and she talked me into a walk into town, we decided to visit her friend, your student." At this she looked over at Lee who was looking very confused and depressed. "Hello Rock Lee. My name is Asami Kimura. It's nice to meet you."

Lee regarded her from his hospital bed. "Hello Kimura-san. It's nice to meet you also. I just regret that I am such a sorry shape as I am for our first meeting. But have no fear! I, the handsome devil of the leaf village, shall return to my former self in no time!"

Asami could see Gai's influence on the young genin and smiled. Gai had never lacked enthusiasm, that was for sure and he had obviously passed it on to his young student. She turned to Gai "so you've been busy I see. I guess I'll forgive you for not coming by to visit for, oh what is it, the LAST 4 YEARS!" She hollered the last part at him but was laughing as she did so.

Gai laughed with her and said "I know I should have stopped by. I'm sorry for not being a better friend."

Asami laughed. She enjoyed teasing Gai, they had grown up practically as cousins because their fathers had been such good friends but after his fathers death Gai had come around less and less often eventually stopping altogether.

They visited for a while but when Asami noticed that Lee was looking tired she rose and suggested to Sakura that they should be heading back. "I don't want to wear myself out on my first day out. Otherwise I might have to see if you really could carry me home Sakura." She laughed and Sakura smiled, knowing the older woman was teasing her to lighten the mood.

"OK Asami. I agree. I'm sure I could carry you but I'm not sure I could make it comfortable for you." Sakura smiled, she really enjoyed Asami's company and understood why Kakashi did also.

"Do you need to be carried home Asami? Because I, Might Gai, am in the springtime of my youth! It would be an honor to carry home such a lovely lady as yourself. I am after all the most handsome devil of Konoha!" Gai had sprung to his feet.

Asami was at the door and laughed, turning back to Gai she said, "I'll be fine. You know me Gai, independent to a fault." And with that she and Sakura set off down the hall.

"That was a nice visit! Thank you for inviting me to join you. Lee is a sweet young man. Do you have a special place in your heart for him?"

Sakura winced, she knew Lee liked her but the only one she had eyes for was Sasuke. "No, he's nice and all but I like Sasuke Uchiha. He's one of the guys on my team."

Asami knew that look, Sasuke probably didn't share those feelings. She was aware of the Uchiha slaughter and knew that only Sasuke had survived. She sure wasn't going to ask Sakura about that gossip. "Shall we stop for tea before we head home? I could use the rest and a drink. My treat!"

"Sure, that sounds good. But I don't mind treating. You are always treating me to something."

"No I insist. You're taking care of me this afternoon. I truly don't think Hikari would have let me out without an escort and an up and coming kunoichi fit the bill perfectly." They wandered into a tea house and found seats. While they were waiting for their tea to be served Asami told Sakura about falling out of the tree and breaking her ankle. When she finished they were both laughing uncontrollably.

Asami stopped laughing, her attention had been caught by something and she rushed away from the table out onto the street. Sakura followed her only to see her throwing herself into Jiraiya's arms and screaming "Jiraiya-ojisan!"

Jiraiya laughed and scooped her up. "My, my you've grown up into a lovely young woman Asami-chan. I stayed away too long." He put her down gently and she led him back to her table in the tea house.

"Please sit with us for a bit, Jiraiya-ojisan?"

"I wish I could. I'm on my way to train my newest student and I can't be late."

"Aw, Naruto's on my team and he's used to it. Kakashi-sensei is always late." Sakura chimed into the conversation.

"I understand," Asami said. "I'm disappointed but it's important for him to do well on the exam also. Please come by soon and visit? I'm still at the onigiri stand mother ran."

"I will Asami-chan. I can't wait to catch up with you."

Asami desperately wanted to ask Jiraiya about Orochimaru but felt that this wasn't the time. She knew that he would just put her off so she decided to wait. She waved good bye as he left.

Sakura watched her new friend, who clearly knew a lot of people from the village. "How do you know so many people from the village Asami?"

Asami smiled, "My father was in the Anbu when he was alive and he knew a lot of people. I met them all through him. I see people at my stand a lot, but mostly I know them because my father introduced me when I was young. Shall we head back now?" She left the money for the bill and tip on the table and they got up to leave.

When they got back Asami was exhausted and her ankle was aching again. She refused to let it show though. She reported to Hikari to prove she was OK. She then packed up some onigiri to send home with Sakura and thanked her for spending the afternoon with her. Then she limped up the steps to her apartment and fell on the cushions in her living room.


	11. Chapter 11- Spill the Beans

So, here we are at Chapter 11. I hope my readers are enjoying my story. So far I have 20 chapters written and plans for 2 or 3 more to wrap the story up. I'm not sure if I will write a sequel, other writing projects, outside of fanfiction, are calling me to them. I had an idea for a story about Asami's parents, and perhaps one about her and Kakashi having a family but I think I might leave the story just the way it is. I also have another fanfic series about the troublesome one growing in the corner of my mind...we will see...

Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi ambled along the road. The chunin exam was proving to be more work for him than he had thought it would. He really wanted to go visit Asami but he had been walking through the hospital to see Sasuke when he had overheard her in Rock Lee's room. She had been flirting with Might Gai, at least that was how it had sounded and, although he didn't like to admit it, he was a little jealous. It had sounded like she was greeting an old boyfriend. It wasn't that he doubted himself, it was that he knew by asking her to be a part of his life she would be giving up a lot. If Gai was a better fit for her then who was he to stand in the way?

He knew that his ambling was bringing him closer to Asami's house and he didn't care. He wrestled with the idea of visiting her anyway but worried about being selfish. He was just about to turn around and go back home when Sakura appeared around the corner.

"Oh hello Kakashi-sensei!"

"Oh hello Sakura. How are you?"

"I'm good. I 've had the most amazing day! I escorted Asami into the village, it was the only way Hikari-san would let her go anywhere, and I helped her around. I also introduced her to Rock Lee. Did you know that Asami's father and Gai-sensei's father were best friends?"

Kakashi wondered if he was going to be able to get a word in edgewise but noted that this was an interesting fact. Before he could speak Sakura started up again.

"Gai-sensei and Asami are practically cousins because of it! And she grew up calling Jiraiya-sensei Jiraiya-ojisan! She knows so many people! And she's so nice! No wonder you like to spend time with her Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura stopped, she was young but even to her it was apparent that Kakashi was a very private individual. She was afraid she had crossed the line but he didn't look upset. "Gai offered to carry her home but Asami turned him down. She told me later that she'd rather be back on the crutches than be seen being carried by Gai with all the fanfare he'd make doing it."

Kakashi smiled inwardly, bless Sakura for being a gossip just this once. But he didn't want to encourage it either so he said "Now Sakura, it's poor manners for anyone, but especially a kunoichi, to repeat things they haven't been asked to repeat."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Sakura, I'm your sensei, I'm here to teach you. But remember it next time." He smiled at her to soften the correction. In many ways he appreciated her reliability and eagerness, it meant he could rely on her to deliver a message and listen when he taught something. He knew that Sasuke and Naruto also relied on her to repeat things as well. "Speaking of sending messages. Did you deliver my message to Asami last week?"

"Yes, sensei, I did. Just as you asked" Sakura wondered if he was irritated but then decided he wasn't.

"And what did she say?"

"She just thanked me and said that was what she'd expected. She's so nice!"

Kakashi was relieved that she had seem to take it in stride. He was right, she would be a good wife for a shinobi, he just wasn't sure he wanted to be that shinobi yet. Not because of Asami but because of his own confused feelings. "Thank you Sakura."

"Well if that's all I've been out all afternoon and I'm sure my mom wants me home now. And I have more onigiri to take her! Bye!"

"Ok. Have a nice evening Sakura!" He wondered again just how much Asami sold and how much she simply gave away. Well she didn't seem to be struggling to keep the shop open so he guessed she must know what she was doing. With that thought he turned towards her apartment after waving goodbye to Sakura.

Asami was settling down and wondering how she was going to stand long enough to cook herself dinner. She wished she'd asked Hikari or Sakura to make something for her quickly before they'd left. Her ankle was very sore from being out all day but she was still glad she'd gone. She had run into 2 old friends and had a wonderful time getting to know Sakura.

She was just trying to remember what she might have in the kitchen that could make a quick meal when there was a knock at the door. She got up and limped over to answer it.

She couldn't believe her eyes! Kakashi was standing in her doorway smiling down at her as if he showed up there everyday. She threw her arms around his neck and giggled a little. "Kakashi! What a great surprise!" She backed off a little realizing that she had taken a liberty she wasn't sure he would appreciate in hugging him but he was still smiling at her.

"Hello Asami. Shouldn't you be sitting? I just saw Sakura on my way here and she mentioned that you two had been out on the town all day. You should be resting your ankle."

"Well I was until some strange shinobi knocked on my door and made me get up and answer it." She playfully punched him in the arm as she said this and then turned to go back to resting.

"Well maybe you should tell strange shinobi to stop dropping in if they're bothering you." Kakashi's tone was teasing but he watched for her reaction.

"Well, I could but to be honest your the only shinobi who drops in regularly and I'd miss you if you stopped coming by."

Kakashi smiled, reassured that he was not bothering her. "So I heard that you spent the day with Sakura. Did you have fun?"

"I did." Asami smiled. "She really is the sweetest girl. She introduced me to Rock Lee. And I got to introduce her to Jiraiya."

"So I heard. I also heard that you turned down an opportunity to be carried home by Might Gai, handsome shinobi of the leaf village." Kakashi laughed as he said this.

Asami joined him in laughing. "His father, Dai, and mine were best friends which made us practically cousins growing up but there was no way I could be carried through town with the fanfare I knew he'd raise. He's a nice guy, no pun intended, but not for me." She wondered for a moment if Kakashi had been jealous but dismissed it immediately. Kakashi jealous of Gai? He might as well be jealous of a fish, both the fish and Gai had the same chance of winning her heart.

Kakashi was laughing at the picture she had painted of Gai carrying her, he knew Gai well enough to know that it was accurate. "I had no idea that your father and Might Dai were so close. Seems like a bit of a mismatch doesn't it?"

"Yes it was. But my father had a real soft spot for him. It's not too different than the friendship I have with Anko really though."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "So have you eaten yet?"

"No. Sakura and I had tea while we were in town but I forgot to ask anyone to help me cook tonight. I've been doing better and getting around but being on my feet all day has made my ankle sore again."

"Well. As I have said before, I'm not much of a cook but I bet we could manage between the two of us. How brave are you?"

Asami squared her shoulders, "I am the daughter of one of Konoha's finest, my bravery is known far and wide." They laughed together and he helped her up so they could go into the kitchen. Once there, he sat her down at the table and had her give directions while he did the work.

He served them both at the table and then cleaned up, chatting with her while he did. Asami wanted to ask about Sasuke and Orochimaru but she wasn't sure she was supposed to know and she figured if she needed to know anything he would tell her. When it was all cleaned up they went back into the living room and sat down again.

"Asami." Kakashi looked tired suddenly and Asami was concerned.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to have just dropped in on you tonight. The last week has been very tedious and I guess I just needed to spend some time with someone, umm, normal."

"So I'm normal huh?"

"You know what I mean, maybe you don't but to be honest I don't want to talk about all the stuff that's happened since the forest of death exam ended."

"Well. I'm glad to spend a 'normal' evening with you then. But I want you to know that if you ever need to talk I don't mind listening. And I know better than to repeat. I learned that lesson very well growing up."

Kakashi smiled at her, he was glad he had come by. Her presence was so calming to him. He shifted over closer to her and pulled her into his arms so he could hold her. She shifted also so that she could lean her head on his shoulder and relax. For a few minutes they just sat like that, enjoying the feeling of being close to each other.

Kakashi broke the silence. "So when you were training, were you good at genjutsu?"

Asami was surprised by the question. "No, why? Like Kichirou I had good chakra control but I was better at ninjutsu and taijutsu, other than climbing trees."

Kakashi laughed at her joke. "I wondered if it was a genjutsu you cast that was making me so relaxed when I'm with you." He smiled and Asami knew he was simply trying to tell her, in his Kakashi way, how much he enjoyed her company.

"Well it wouldn't matter anyway. It's been 12 years since I have practiced at all and I'm pretty sure my attempts at any jutsu would be more pathetic than a first year academy student."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Kakashi wished he could see it but didn't want to embarrass her. "It's late and we both need to sleep and be ready for tomorrow. I will be training Sasuke for the chunin tournament and that will take a lot of my time. Will you be attending the tournament?"

"I might. I haven't decided. Maybe Gai will carry me there as a special treat." She laughed with Kakashi at the idea. "The shop will be quiet for a change that day and I might just take the day for myself."

"May I ask that you not climb any trees that day? I'll be busy with other things and I won't be free to rescue you and return you to the village." He was enjoying teasing her but there was a part of him that wanted to ask her to stay in town as well. He decided to risk it. "Asami, remember when I told you we found 3 murdered genin at the shrine during the forest of death exam?"

"Yes, I do. Do you think it's related to Orochimaru being in town?" Asami realized too late what she'd said. "Don't be angry. Sakura shared that information with me because I was grilling her. I haven't said a word to anyone. My father never liked him and the thought of him being around creeps me out."

"Your father was a very wise man. I wish I'd known him. I'll have to settle for your memories of him. It concerns me that Orochimaru has been seen around. If you don't mind I'd like you stay close to the village for now."

"I understand and I will. I hadn't intended to leave the village anyway but I'll make a point of it. In all likely hood though I will skip the tournament and stay home. I have paperwork to catch up on, a book I want to read and it will be blessedly quiet here that day."

"Good. I won't have to worry about you."

"So you worry about me then?"

In reply to this Kakashi pulled his mask down, cupped her head and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips touched briefly and then Kakashi leaned in further, making the kiss more intense. Asami breathed in his scent and relished the feel of him being so close and of his lips touching hers. They lingered there, kissing for several minutes before Kakashi pulled away leaving his mask down for the moment.

He smiled at her, that intimate smile that passes between lovers when they are feeling the closest. "That was nice. But we both need rest. I will come by again as soon as I can." And he rose to leave.

"It was nice. Train Sasuke well, my father always said Orochimaru was a lowdown cheater who didn't care how he won. And don't worry about me. I'll be here waiting." Asami smiled and remembered something her mother had always said when her father was leaving. "Pieces of a promise."

Kakashi had replaced his mask and was turning to leave but he turned back. "What?"

"Oh it was something my mother always said when my father was leaving on a mission. I know you aren't leaving on a mission but it seems appropriate. It's short for this- 'I know you can't promise me safety but at least try to come back in one piece.' She always shortened it to pieces of a promise. It was like a code telling him she would miss him and look forward to his return."

"Thank you for that Asami. See you soon."


	12. Chapter 12- I think I'm in love

Asami was relaxing. It was the day of the tournament and practically everyone in the village was at the arena to watch it. She had closed her shop for the day and spent the morning catching up on some paperwork and now she was going to sit on the porch and read her book.

She put down her book when she heard a disturbance coming down the road and started down the stairs to investigate. She was greeted with the sight of Anko leading a group of women and children down the street. Anko indicated that she should come over so she approached the group with a questioning glance.

"No time to explain Asami. The village is under attack. Iruka and I are evacuating everyone to the shelters. Grab your crutches and catch up to us. You may need them once we get there." Anko knew that Asami had broken her ankle but not the details on how it had happened. Well, they'd have something to talk about in the shelter anyway.

Asami nodded her understanding and then felt a shiver run through her. The last time she had been to the shelters was during the kyuubi attack. She held back the panic that was rising inside her. She remembered grabbing Kichirou and leaving for the shelter, she had looked back to see her parents take off towards the fight. That was the last time she had ever seen them. Get a hold of yourself Asami. Panicking will do you no good, this time is different. Except it wasn't. There were still ninja very dear to her turning out to defend the village. She hoped they would be careful but accurate in their attacks and hurried back out to join Anko and the group she was leading.

By the time they made it into the shelter Asami's ankle was beginning to ache, she was glad Anko had told her to grab the crutches. The climb up the hill and the long flights of stairs had taken their toll. Anko had settled everyone down and from the sounds of it Iruka had his hands full with the kids down the hall. Asami tipped her head in that direction "Should we offer to help him?" she inquired.

Anko laughed, in that rough but playful Anko way, "Nah. Iruka can handle them just fine. You should sit in on one of his classes some time. You'd be impressed." She looked at her friend leaning against the wall of the shelter, she looked different somehow. "So I heard you broke your ankle but I didn't hear how. Wanna fill me in?"

Asami wondered how Anko had heard about her ankle, she knew she'd been busy since the start of the chunin exam, in fact she'd hardly seen the dark haired kunoichi that she called friend. Then she remembered seeing her at the hospital the night she'd been treated. "It's a rather embarrassing story but since I know you won't take no for an answer here goes." The two women laughed together as Asami related her attempt to climb a tree, her resulting fall and the three hour wait for someone to find her. But when Anko found out that it had been Kakashi who had found her she stopped the story.

"Hey wait a minute. Didn't you say that you were in your spot? The one you and your mother always went to for quiet? The one no one knows how to find but you?" Anko had been there with her only once and she knew it was off the beaten path. "How did he find you there?"

"Well, umm, we had kind of been there the week before." Asami knew she was in for it now but she wasn't prepared for what came next.

"So Asami Kimura is going out with Kakashi Hatake, huh?" Anko said this with her usual loud brash tone causing a few people to stop their own conversations and look over.

"Anko, I don't know, lets just not say anything just now." Asami's heart sank, the last thing she wanted were rumors.

Anko knew how private Kakashi was and that Asami also preferred her privacy so she relented from teasing her almost lifelong friend until they were alone. "I understand. I remember seeing him walk you home that night but I hadn't realized he had been with you the whole time. So I was right after all, you two are a good match."

Asami ignored that last statement, for the moment, and finished her story. "So the end result is that I'm not allowed to climb trees for a while." Asami laughed but her gaze became serious when she remembered where they were and why. "So what's going on Anko? Is there anything you can tell me?"

In answer the world around Asami started to become watery and she realized that Anko was casting a genjutsu. It was a trick they'd used many times when they were young in order to make their stories match. Of course they'd never used it in front of Asami's father, he would have recognized the genjutsu immediately and dispelled it. When the genjutsu settled Anko flashed a series of images for Asami. They showed Orochimaru in the forest of death, the death of Hayate, and then the little she'd seen of the tournament arena just as the attack had started. Anko was careful to not show her an image with Kakashi or Kichirou in it. Then, still in the genjutsu, she said "That's all I know. I left to help Iruka evacuate the village right away."

Anko dispelled the genjutsu which left Asami feeling the shock of what she'd just seen. She hoped that this attack would not end like the last one had. She wasn't sure she could start over again. She reminded herself for the second time that day that panicking would solve nothing. Hikari and Kayo came to mind. "Anko do you know if Hikari and Kayo are here? Or did they go to the Tanaka compound shelter?"

"I don't know, we could walk around in a bit and see, if you like."

"Nah, I don't want to cause a stir."

"So, since I have you captive why don't you fill me in on the news. What have you been up to lately? Other than climbing trees and breaking your ankle. Why were you and Kakashi hanging out in the Kimura secret spot?"

"I don't really know how it's happened but I won't say I'm sorry it has." She filled Anko in on how Kakashi had been visiting more and more. How he'd happened by on her day off when she was by the river and sat and talked with her. Which had resulted in him knowing where to look for her when she went missing for three hours.

Anko thought back to the night she had caught Kakashi watching Asami from the hedge. She had rustled the hedge and given away his position so he would have to talk to her. Sometimes things just needed a nudge. "So that's at least three visits since I last saw you and I'm sure there are a few you haven't mentioned. Kakashi has become quite a regular visitor, hasn't he?"

Asami blushed slightly and wondered if she should tell Anko about his last visit. She decided she could trust her best friend with it. She was, after all, the only person in Konoha, other than Asami who knew why there had been tea cups painted all over the hokage tower one morning when everyone got up.

"He's been by a lot Anko." She quieted her voice so they wouldn't be overheard. "He took really good care of me when I first broke my ankle, he even made me dinner one night"

Anko almost choked "And you lived?" She had been on missions with Kakashi and knew his cooking, they usually fasted when it was his turn to cook.

Asami laughed, "just miso and somen. He's not that bad. And he's a good kisser." She knew that last part would get her friends attention and it did.

Anko had just recovered from learning that her friend had survived Kakashi's cooking when she dropped the next bomb. "And just how do you know that?"

"Well, I think that would be obvious but if I need to spell it out for you I'm sure Iruka wouldn't mind a demonstration. I think he's always been a little sweet on you anyway. I'll tell him you want to know if he's a good kisser. Be right back" Asami winked and made like she would get up but Anko stopped her.

"OK. OK. I don't need to be told. I'm just surprised. How did it get to that?" Anko had thought they would be good for each other but she never expected them to realize it so quickly. She was glad she had put the wheels in motion.

"I don't know. He kept stopping by. I kept flirting. It felt so natural to have him show up. Like when my father used to just show up after a mission. We never knew when it would be but it always felt right when he did. It's the same when Kakashi is over. He just belongs. I think I may be in love with him Anko." Asami said this last part very quietly so no one else had heard. She wished they had thought to have this conversation in a genjutsu but oh well, no one was paying attention them anyway.

They spent the rest of the day visiting and chatting with the other women in the shelter. Although they were there because the village had been invaded they had made the best of it and caught up with friends they hadn't seen in a long time. When the all clear was sounded they went home to take in the destruction and begin the recovery. This wasn't the first time Konoha had been attacked and it wouldn't be the last. Their strength was in their community not their buildings.


	13. Chapter 13- Just Checking In

Asami and Hikari were cleaning up the mess that used to be her Onigiri stand. Fortunately it hadn't been destroyed just broken into and looted. Her apartment had also been broken into but they hadn't made as much of a mess up there, perhaps they'd been attacked before they could. Her supplies, such as rice and seasonings had been dumped out on the floor and any edible food had been taken. Asami knew that this was going to mean a huge order to restock but she wasn't worried. Everyone, at least civilians, were ok and that mattered more. She and Hikari had found what few supplies they could and just finished up a few batches of onigiri.

"OK Hikari, take these and hand them out to people who are working. I'm sure they're hungry. When you're done you can go home. We'll finish up tomorrow and then reopen the next day." She wasn't sure what she would do without Hikari. She was practically her right hand, well foot lately.

"OK Asami. Are you sure you don't need anything before I leave? How's your ankle doing?"

"It's sore but not intolerable. And I'm just going to finish these dishes up and go upstairs."

Asami looked more tired than she admitted to being but Hikari thought it might be because she hadn't heard about the status of two very special ninja. "Have you heard anything yet? About Kichirou or Kakashi?"

Asami smiled, Hikari had always been quick to catch on. "No Hikari, I haven't. I'm sure they're fine and simply busy. Who knows if they had to chase down people who took off? And I heard a rumor that the 3rd Hokage died in the fight, they might just be guarding the village. I'm sure we'll hear something soon."

"I know. It just must be hard. Even Kayo was called into action when the attack occurred and she's still on leave from her injury. I asked but she hadn't heard anything either. If I hear anything I'll let you know as quickly as I can."

"Thanks Hikari. I appreciate it." Asami's voice showed her exhaustion. It was more of an emotional exhaustion than a physical one though. "In the meantime all we can do is recover and get back to normal. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Asami!" Hikari was impressed with her friends ability to stay focused and positive.

Asami turned to tackle the dirty dishes so she could go upstairs and wondered why she was in such a hurry to get upstairs anyway. Once there all, she would just be sitting and wondering what had happened to Kichirou and Kakashi anyway. She was tired of being alone when she went home and she longed for the days when she, her mother and Kichirou, and her father when he was home, would spend the evening together talking and laughing together.

The last dish was clean and Asami turned to go upstairs only to find her face buried in the shoulder of a ninja's flack jacket. She let out a muffled cry of surprise as she was immediately engulfed in Kichirou's arms.

"Kichi-kun! Oh! I'm so glad to see you! Were you hurt in the fighting?" She had many times see her mother greet her father after he had been away on dangerous missions. She knew not to panic and overwhelm him with her worries and fears but she did want to be filled in completely and Kichirou might not know the rules about reporting like her father had.

"Just the usual bumps and bruises. They didn't get to lay a finger on me!" Kichirou's reply was part boast and part truth. He had fared well in the battle, unlike some of his friends but he didn't want to worry his sister.

"Are you hungry? I was just going upstairs to eat."

"I can't stay long. I had a little break and I wanted to let you know that I was alive and OK."

Asami hugged him again. "Thank you Kichi-kun. I was wondering." He followed her outside and upstairs to the apartment they had shared and that she now lived in alone.

"Asami, what was it like? When father went out on missions? Did mother worry?"

"Oh she worried I'm sure but she never let it show. She was an outstanding ninja wife. She never complained that he was late, or that he hadn't called or that he had come with more stitches than her favorite dress. She just welcomed him home as if she'd been expecting him and fed him a good meal."

Kichirou marveled and wished he remembered his parents better than he did. He had vague memories of his mother but none at all of his father. Then he thought of something. "Oh Asami can I ask a favor?"

"Sure thing ototo-chan." Asami smiled, using the her nicknames for him from when he was young made her feel like things would be normal again soon.

"Ummm" how to ask without hurting her feelings. The truth was he had caught all sorts of teasing from Genma and Raido because she had used his little boy nicknames in front of them and he wanted to ask her not to but how? "Umm, you know I'm a man now?"

Asami wondered where this was going. "Kichi-kun! Do you have a girlfriend?"

Kichirou groaned inwardly "No, Oni-san. It's not that. But when you called me Kichi-kun in front of the guys who train me it was really embarrassing. They're still teasing me about it."

Asami started laughing and said "I'm sorry Kichi-ku-, I mean Kichirou. I'll try to remember to call you Kichirou when they are here. Are you sure you don't have time to eat?"

"I'm sure. If I stay away too long not only will I catch hell but someone else will be held up getting to their family with a message. I'll come back as soon as I can. Love you!"

"Love you too Kichi-kun! Pieces of a promise! Right?" She had taught that old saying to him as a child and they always used it. She remembered saying it to Kakashi just a few days ago and a shiver went through her. When she had said it she'd had no idea the depth it held. She thought about asking Kichirou if he knew anything but she didn't know if he realized that she and Kakashi had been spending time together and decided not to say anything.

"Pieces of a promise Asami! Like always, careful and accurate. Oh, by the way. I don't know where he is now but I know Kakashi wasn't killed in the attack." He knew that Kakashi had been spending time with his sister and he was glad for it. He was a good match for her.

Asami was surprised that her brother had noticed but happy that he'd thought to tell her the news. "Thank you Kichirou. I appreciate the news. Take care and come back when you can."

"I will." Kichirou waved goodbye and as he walked away he reflected that in many ways their roles with each other had reversed in the last few years. Growing up she had been his protector and had helped him find peace when he was scared. Now that he was a man, well almost 17 but he was a jonin, he was the one doing some protecting. He wished he could assure her that everything would be OK but he knew that even if he did she would know better. He hoped Kakashi would be careful with her heart. She deserved to be loved and cared for.

Asami watched him leave and wondered when he'd grown up. He had seemed so much more manly today than the last time she had seen him. She shrugged, battles did that to you. She finished making her supper and sat down to eat.

She had just cleaned up from her supper when she heard a knock at her door. She went to open it, but there was no one there. She was about to close the door when she heard a rather irritated "Ahem." Looking down where the sound had come from she saw a small brown pug wearing a Konoha headband. She almost fell over when he spoke to her. "Hello. I will assume from your reaction that you have never had a message delivered from a dog before."

"Umm no, I can't say that I have." Asami wondered just how stressed she was and how much sleep she needed that she was seeing talking dogs at her door.

"My name is Pakkun. I have a message for you. Kakashi says to tell you that he's fine and he will stop by as soon as he can." Pakkun was annoyed that he had been sent on this mission. He was a ninken for heavens sake not cupid. But he respected Kakashi enough to do as he asked and the sight of him digging through the trash for an onigiri box with her scent on it had been worth it. He had thought about offering to dig through the trash for him, it was every dogs dream after all, but decided it was more fun to watch Kakashi do it. "If you don't have a reply then I'll be off."

Asami was still standing at the door in shock. There was a talking dog at her door and he had brought her a message from Kakashi? She pinched herself.

"You're awake. I'm one of his ninken. He didn't have time to stop by but wanted to you to know so he asked me. Normally I am summoned for more important tasks but oh well. Like I said...reply?"

Asami gathered her wits about her. "Oh yes! Tell him I said thank you! I'm fine and he can stop by whenever he has time. I'll be waiting for him."

Pakkun rolled his eyes in his head. He didn't understand this dating thing, just grab a mate and move on but he did see what Kakashi saw in her, she was pretty and very sweet. "OK, will do." And he was off.


	14. Chapter 14- Welcome Back

Asami stretched to get the kinks out of her back. She and Hikari had spent the whole day putting away supplies and preparing to reopen tomorrow. Now she was in her own kitchen making a stir fry. She had been eating miso and somen for a week, at least it seemed that way. Between her broken ankle preventing her from standing and the invasion she felt like she hadn't cooked in forever. Tonight she was determined to cook. She was washing and chopping vegetables when she heard a knock at the door.

She opened the door and flew into Kakashi's arms. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to him. "Kakashi! I'm so glad to see you!" She backed away so she could look him up and down, looking for injury.

"No injuries to report Asami." Kakashi smiled through his mask. He was glad to be here and her greeting had been just what he needed. The last few days had been rough even for a seasoned Ninja like himself. The loss of his hokage, the invasion of the village and knowing that Orochimaru was after Sasuke were taking their toll on him.

"Have you eaten? Come in." Asami was feeling so flustered and happy to see him that she couldn't even think straight.

Kakashi followed her into the kitchen. "By that question, do you mean today?"

Asami looked at him with a questioning glance. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Well other than field rations I haven't eaten in about four days. Why? Do you want to feed me?" He asked even though he already knew the answer, she always wanted to feed you.

"Of course! And I just happen to be cooking! What a coincidence." She laughed as she returned to chopping vegetables and started her wok heating up. "Oh by the way. Thank you for sending Pakkun with a message. He's cute."

"I'll be sure to let him know you think that. He'll be delighted that you think so."

Asami heard the sarcasm in his voice and looked up questioningly.

"He wasn't thrilled to be sent on that mission. Something about not being a matchmaker. But he is faithful and trustworthy. He did seem less annoyed when he got back, you must have left a good impression. I'll introduce you more formally sometime."

Asami giggled. "Well, to be fair to him, I never expected to get a message from you through a talking dog so my initial response was probably strange. But he seemed nice, and reliable. And he was very patient with my inexperience talking to dogs. How long has he been your summon?"

"I'm not sure I can say, a long time anyway. Actually I have a pack of dogs but he is my mainstay. His sense of smell is outstanding. I dug through the trash and found one of your onigiri boxes. He got your scent off that and found you with it."

Asami giggled at the thought of Kakashi digging through the trash with Pakkun looking on. She was impressed that she meant enough to Kakashi that he had gone to such trouble to let her know he was alright. "Do you want some tea, Kakashi? Dinner will be ready soon."

Kakashi nodded so she poured him some tea. He sat at the table quietly watching her as she cooked and reflected on how much his life had changed in such a short time. He thought about Anko talking about her last month and how that had gotten him thinking about her. He remembered stopping here that first night and how she had teased him about trying to cut her hair off.

That had been when they were young, he had been 9 so she would have been 8. He was out of the academy and working but his friends had tricked him by telling him that it was part of a mission. He had reached through the bushes and grabbed a chunk of her hair, prepared to slice it off with his kunai, but she had pulled away before he'd managed. He'd realized immediately what his friends had done and was angry but he played it off. She had always blushed and stuttered when she tried to say hello which had made him laugh and his friends had thought it would be funny to embarrass her.

She had certainly changed since then. She was confident and self-assured, he doubted she ever stuttered anymore when she had to talk to someone. He thought about being here, at her house. It had started to feel like he belonged here. She was always happy to see him with no questions about why or how long it had been since his last visit. He wondered if this was what it felt like to have family, especially family that understood your job. If this was how it had been for her father then he understood why he had taken the chance.

"How did your parents meet, Asami?"

Asami was surprised by his question. "To be honest I'm not all that sure. I know they knew each other in school. They were the same age. When mother made chunin she served for a year and then came home to help her mother run the stand. It's been in my family for a long time. I know they ran into each other a lot and that their parents knew each other. But I don't really know much more. Why do you ask?"

Kakashi regarded her with his one exposed eye, he wasn't sure he was ready to say what was on his mind. How exactly did a man go about telling a woman that he was in love with her? How did he say he felt more at home in her kitchen than he had ever felt anywhere? "No reason, just wondering."

"Oh. Dinners ready. Here." Asami served them plates of stir fry, rice and chicken. But as she did she wondered why he had really asked. She wondered if he felt the way she did. She had told Anko that she thought she might be in love with him but when she had opened the door and seen him there had been no doubt. This masked ninja had found a place in her heart. "Thank you for visiting. I really enjoy your company." She wasn't sure he was ready to hear the rest but she wanted him to know he was special to her.

They ate quietly both reflecting on their own thoughts and chatting quietly, and when they were done Kakashi offered to do the dishes. She stood next to him and dried as he washed. He left his mask down while he did and they chatted easily. He filled her in on the repair work in the village and she told him about Kichirous's visit and resulting request that she not call him by his childhood nickname. They both had a laugh about that. When the dishes were done they went into the living room and settled on a cushion together. Kakashi put his arm around her. He had shed his flack jacket before eating so she snuggled down into his shoulder and sighed.

"How's your ankle been? How did you do getting up to the shelter?"

"Well, it's achy at the end of the day but it improves everyday. Anko was the one who came and got me and she had the presence of mind to remind me to grab my crutches. The shelter was pretty uneventful once we got there. Anko and I took some time to catch up."

"You and Anko have been friends for a long time, haven't you?" The two women made such an incongruous friendship, Kakashi wondered about it.

"We have. We were friends when we were little and then after she returned from training she seemed to need a friend that wasn't a ninja, we just picked up where we had left off. Want to know a funny secret?"

"Sure."

"Well, Anko has always had a strong genjutsu ability and when we skipped school and we got caught she would cast one so we could make sure our stories matched.

Kakashi has a hard time imagining Asami and Anko in a situation where they needed their stories to match. "You two used to get in trouble?"

"Oh all the time. Until she started her training in earnest. Remember the teacups on the tower?"

He did and he stared at her incredulously, "that was you two?"

Asami giggled "Yup. Of course we had to time it while my father was away. We would never have gotten away with it if he'd been home. He always saw right through us. I was reminded about it because she used one to tell me what was happening in the village while we were in the shelter. That way no one else overheard and was worried."

Kakashi chuckled and pulled her closer. He did love the feel of her in his arms. He wondered if he should tell her. He realized it was more a question of when and not if but tonight didn't feel right. He tilted her head so was looking at him and leaned down to kiss her, lingering there and enjoying the moment. Then he said quietly, "I need to go home and get some rest. I have a busy few days ahead of me. Thank you for dinner and the peace of your home. I truly enjoy the time I spend here with you."

Asami smiled up at him. This kiss had felt like it had meaning behind it. Like he was trying to tell her something he wasn't quite ready to say. That was ok, she'd wait. He was worth it. "You're welcome Kashi-kun. I enjoy your company also. And dinner is always nicer when I share it with you. I know you don't know how your schedule will work out, but you should also know that my house is always open to you, anytime of the day or night." She leaned up and kissed him one more time before he could pull up his mask again.

He smiled at her and pulled up his mask. "Thank you Asami. You have no idea how much that means to me." He rose to leave, collected his flack jacket and hugged her one last time. "See you soon." He almost whispered the last words and then he was off. He wished he didn't need to sleep so badly, he would have sat there with her all night.

* * *

Author's note: So hello there faithful readers. I am almost done with this story. I just wrote chapter 22 today and I am thinking maybe 1 or 2 more chapters will finish it up. I'd love to hear my readers thoughts on the story since this is one of my first fictional writings ever. I also have a Naruto (crossover with Bleach) story coming out soon. I am waiting on my friend to get some artwork that goes with it up on DeviantArt. And perhaps a few stories in the works. Anyway. I'm glad you are enjoying my story. Let me know if you have any ideas.


	15. Chapter 15- In the Hospital

Asami sighed. It had been a few days since Kakashi had visited. She missed him but she understood that he had work to do. Kayo had come by to visit and Asami had asked her about the village. Kayo said she had been put back on active duty because they had lost so many ninja in the attack, the village forces were cut in half. And they were short one Hokage. Asami had thanked her for the news and wished her well, reminding her that she could come by anytime she needed anything.

It was then that Asami realized Kakashi had shared no news with her. She growled to herself, if he was going to be a part of her life then he would have to learn the rules. She was no delicate princess that needed to be sheltered. She would rather know the facts and be prepared. That was how her mother had been and that's how she was. She knew full well the risks that a ninja's life came with. She had lost both her parents to them. And she knew full well the pain she opened herself up to in loving Kakashi, but she also knew the joy they could have. And her mother had always said you could never live in the ifs of life.

She put away the last of the dishes and prepared to go upstairs. Another quiet night. She had never minded them before so why did they seem different? She knew the answer even as she asked the question, a certain masked ninja had inserted himself in her heart and the house just seemed empty without him. She knew that even if he lived with her she would spend most nights alone but at least when he was home he'd be with her. She sighed again and reminded herself not to live in the ifs.

She had just gotten to the top of the stairs when she heard her name being called. "Asami!" She looked and saw Sakura running towards her. "Asami!" Sakura practically vaulted up the stairs to her and then stood there trying to catch her breath.

"Sakura, what is it?"

"Oh, it's terrible! Kakashi-sensei is in a coma!" Sakura said, still panting heavily.

Asami's head spun as if she was going to fall and the words slowly began to make sense as she regained her balance. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Well I know there was a battle but I don't know who they fought and" Sakura started to cry "Kakashi-sensei's hurt! I knew you'd want to know."

"You're right. Thank you for letting me know. Now let's calm you down." She led the young kunoichi into her house and started some tea. "Do you know anything else, Sakura?"

Sakura was starting to calm down on her own "No, not really. I ran into Sasuke who was looking for Naruto and Jiraiya and he told me the little that he knew and then ran off."

Asami gave Sakura a cup of tea and sat down with her own. "Hmmm. I wonder why he was looking for Jiraiya? Did he say?"

"No. He just ran off. Boys!"

Asami smiled, she knew exactly how Sakura felt. "Is Kakashi at the hospital?"

"I think so. Do you want me to bring you to him?"

Asami thought carefully about this. She wasn't sure who knew about their developing relationship and she wasn't sure she was ready to announce it in such a public way. Also, visiting him wouldn't help, she was not medical ninja, she was simply an onigiri chef. "I don't think so, Sakura. I don't know that Kakashi would want that. If he comes out of his coma and you talk to him tell him I'm thinking of him." It would be the hardest thing she ever had to do to stay away, but she knew it was best this way.

"Ok Asami. I will. I'm sorry to bring bad news and leave but my Mom is probably expecting me home soon."

"It's ok Sakura. I appreciate that you took time for me. You're a good friend, both for Kakashi and me." She smiled at the young girl and thought about how much growing up she would be doing in the next few years. She wondered what kind of young woman she would turn out to be. "Bye Sakura-chan. Please let me know if anything changes."

"I will Asami. I promise!" And with that she was off for home.

Asami sat down heavily. The full weight of what had happened hit her. She might never see Kakashi again! She thought about the fact that he didn't even know how much she cared and she resolved that if, no when, she saw him next she would make sure he knew. No matter how uncomfortable it made him. Then she sat there.

Asami heard a knock at the door and jumped. She realized with a start that she was sitting in the dark and wondered how that had happened. She turned on a light and got up to answer the door dreading it in her heart. Kichirou was standing there with a look of concern on his face. She searched his eyes to see if he had news but couldn't tell.

"Asami." His arms engulfed her. "Have you heard?"

"If you mean that Kakashi is in a coma, yes. Please don't tell me that you have even worse news."

"No. I wanted to be sure you knew. I know you don't want to be sheltered." He didn't fully understand this side of his sister but he knew her well enough to know that she would rather know the full extent of the situation. That was less terrifying for her than wondering.

"Thank you oto-" she stood on tiptoes to see over his shoulder and wondered when he had gotten so tall, there was no one else there, "ototo-chan."

"I came alone. Everyone else is busy. Have you eaten?"

Asami suddenly realized that she had been sitting in her living room since Sakura had left. She probably would have sat there until morning if Kichirou hadn't come by. "I haven't. Are you hungry? I can cook for both of us."

Kichirou followed her into the house. "I'll cook oni-san. You keep me company."

Asami sighed, thankful for the affection and companionship and followed him into the kitchen. She was also thankful that she'd taught him to cook.

Kichirou started a light supper for them. "You and Kakashi have been spending a lot of time together, haven't you?"

"Yes. Is it that obvious?"

"Well to a younger brother who knows his sister it is. I'm glad. He's an amazing man and he couldn't find a better woman in all the world! Is it official?"

"What do you mean by official? I don't think we've been in public together unless you count him getting me home from the hospital the day I broke my ankle. Of course he did carry me all the way home."

Kichirous' eyebrows went up, this was a rumor he had not heard. "He carried you all the way from the hospital?"

Asami blushed a little, "yeah. Right in front of Genma, Raido and Anko. I'm surprised no one has said anything."

"Honestly Asami, Kakashi isn't the type of guy you tease lightly. I've heard other rumors but not that one."

"What have you heard?" Her ears perked up, she wondered what Konoha was saying about them.

"Just on the training fields, no one has the nerve to repeat anything where he might hear it." He laughed, the truth was if what you said was true, it was fine. Kakashi wasn't one to shy away from the facts even if he was private. But if it was false, or mean, well you got a free training battle with Kakashi and he probably wouldn't hold back. Yeah, you'd spend a few days recovering from that training. "There's just a lot of chatter about the fact that Kakashi hasn't been at the jonin lounge a lot lately and that he seems to have developed a taste for onigiri. It didn't take me long to figure out that it probably wasn't your food that was enticing him to visit, as delicious as it is." He smiled at his older sister. She was beautiful and he was glad she seemed to be falling in love. "What are you're feelings in all this?"

Asami regarded her younger brother, who didn't seem so young anymore. She sighed and said "I think, no I know, I'm in love with him. When he's here it just seems so right. As if he belongs here, watching me cook or just passing an evening together. It always feels so empty when he's left."

Kichirou wondered just how serious it had gotten but wasn't sure he was brave enough to ask. He did know, or thought he knew, that his sister hadn't even dated. Up until a couple of years ago he had lived here and she'd spent all her time with him or the stand. Things had apparently changed since he'd moved out. He decided to to take a chance. "Asami."

"Yes, Kichi-kun?"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" He hoped he wasn't crossing the line by asking. It seemed like such a personal question to ask the person you thought of as your mother.

Asami smiled. Kichirou had grown up, he would never have asked that question otherwise. "No Kichirou. I was always busy with you and the stand. Not that I minded. I've had a good life and raising you was the most amazing experience! I loved every moment of it. To be honest I don't think I ever wanted one until Kakashi showed up at my door last month."

Kichirou smiled at her. "I'm glad it's Kakashi. I like him a lot. I don't know him very well but he has an amazing reputation. And he'll be fine. He's a very strong ninja."

Asami smiled at her brother and reflected that, once again, he was taking care of her rather than the other way around. "Kichirou. You've grown up. Mother and father would be so proud of the man you've become. Do you realize that you're now the one taking care of me? It's always been me taking care of you until recently. You're so much like father that sometimes I wonder if you aren't him after all.

Kichirou smiled broadly under the praise. He knew about his fathers reputation and was proud of the fact that he had been compared to him on the training field and now by his sister. "Thank you Asami. You have no idea what it means to me to hear that."

They finished their supper in silence both reflecting on the events of the day. Kichirou cleaned up while Asami sat and watched. He made her promise to get in touch with him if she needed anything and he promised to return soon and visit. Sooner if there was news to share.


	16. Chapter 16- An Anbu at the Door

Chapter 16! This story is flying along and is so much fun to write. I make a reference to Genma and a cabbage leaf in this chapter. If you are interested in the whole story check out my story Cabbage Leaves and Pancakes. It covers the whole thing.

Also, at the time of this chapter's publishing I have written 21 chapters. I think the story is wrapping itself up. I will continue to publish a chapter each Friday, Saturday and Sunday, (forgot yesterday! Sorry for those who are following me). I have some other stories rolling around my head and one that is done but waiting for a friend. Thank your for reading my story!

* * *

Hikari regarded her friend, trying to watch her without being noticed. "Hikari, I love you. But will you stop watching me like I'm some bomb that's about to explode?" Asami appreciated her friends concern but needed things to be as normal as possible also.

"I'm sorry, Asami. I'm just worried about you."

"Hikari, you've known me for years now. If you have a question just ask."

"Ok then, I will. How are you doing?"

"I'm ok. I'm tired from wondering if he is ok though. And worried in the sense that I don't know what is going on but not worried that anything is wrong. We live in a ninja village, and I chose to fall in love with a ninja. Fortunately for me he's a very strong ninja. The hardest part is not being able to visit and know the updates. But I'm sure they wouldn't tell me anything anyway. I keep hoping Anko will come by with information but she must be busy."

"I'm glad you're ok. I can't imagine the state I'd be in if I were you right now. I'll skip the whole falling in love with a ninja thing, thank you very much. I'll settle for the fat butcher, or the old ugly baker, at least I'll know where they are at night."

Asami giggled at the thought of her beautiful assistant falling in love with the baker. "The baker? I think he sold my grandfather bread!" The two girls laughed together at the thought. "Hikari, I'm sure you'll meet the right guy. As much as we'd like it otherwise we don't get to choose the person we fall in love with. If he's a ninja then I will teach you how to be a ninja wife."

Hikari rolled her eyes at Asami, "gee thanks."

They finished up the days work and Hikari set off for home. Asami went upstairs for another lonely evening, wondering when she would hear anything about Kakashi. Kichirou had come by yesterday and told her that Jiraiya was back and he'd brought Tsunade with him, she'd been asked by the village elders to be the next hokage. She remembered Tsunade but she hadn't known her well. She wished she knew where to find Jiraiya so she could ask him some questions. Well, she thought, she could look for all the pretty girls in town, he probably wouldn't be far away but she wasn't in the mood to chase him all around town. She wondered what her father would think of Tsunade being hokage.

She had just finished her supper and was settling down in the living room with a cup of tea and a book when there was a knock at the door. She jumped up to answer it, trepidation filling her heart, would it be good news or bad news, or no news at all. Her heart slumped and her eyes filled with tears when she saw a ninja in the village anbu uniform standing there. Where they so short on ninja that they were using anbu to deliver messages now?

To her surprise the anbu stepped towards her and engulfed her in his arms, burying her head in his shoulder so she almost couldn't breath. "Kichirou?" She gasped, recognizing his arms.

He let go of her and stepped back taking off his mask as he did. "Yep! I got selected by the new Hokage. And I said I would visit when I had news to share." With that he stepped aside to reveal the fact that Kakashi was standing behind him.

Asami's shock communicated itself in a small shriek and her throwing herself into his arms. He laughed and gathered her up holding her closely. After a minute or so he put her down but she still clung to him for a moment. Then she realized that Kichirou was still there. "Oh! I'm sorry Kichi-kun, Kakashi. Have you guys eaten? I have but I can still make you something."

Kakashi marveled that she was always prepared to feed you, no matter the time of day or the situation. He figured he could show up, with his team, bloody and filthy from a mission at 4 am and she would offer to feed them. "I've eaten, but thank you."

Kichirou had mentally cringed at her nickname but Kakashi seemed so busy admiring her that he didn't seem to notice. "I've eaten also oni-san."

"OH! I'm sorry! I'm not supposed to call him by his nicknames in front of the other ninja." She explained to Kakashi. They had laughed about it but she figured this was a good way to let Kichirou know he knew not to say anything. "The last time he was here with Genma and Raido I did it and they made him miserable for weeks."

Kichirou smiled "It's no big deal. They stopped eventually."

They had all sat down in the living room at this point, Kakashi holding Asami next to him and Kichirou sitting across from them.

"It's ok Kichirou. Your secret's safe with me. And if Genma gives you a hard time about it again just ask him how comfortable that cabbage leaf was."

Kichirou and Asami both looked at him as if he had lost his mind so he decided to explain. "Genma lost a bet to Kayo. He had to wear a cabbage leaf in his headband for a whole day. Raido gave him a pretty hard time. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it Kichirou. But then it was right before the invasion so it probably got dropped pretty quickly."

"Thank you for that little piece of ammunition Kakashi-sensei."

"You can just call me Kakashi. Although I am technically your sensei we are equals in many ways." He smiled at the younger man.

Kichirou smiled back, "thank you Kakashi. You're too kind to consider me your equal. Maybe someday I'll deserve that compliment." He rose as he was saying this.

"You already deserve it Kichirou. You're a talented ninja and a valuable member of the Anbu. We have different skills but we are both of great value to Konoha, neither one more than the other.

Kichirou fidgeted under the praise but inside he was glowing like a red hot ember. "Well, I have to be off. Besides I'm sure you two don't want a little brother, anbu or not, hanging around this evening." He leaned down and hugged Asami, and shook Kakashi's hand. He then replaced his anbu mask and took off for town.

When he had gone Asami buried her head in Kakashi's shoulder and inhaled his scent deeply while gathering her courage.

When she looked up at him she said "Kakashi, we need to talk."

Kakashi stopped her and said "I know. I have something to say also."

Asami wondered if he was going to tell her he didn't think they should be together because of the dangerous nature of his job but she didn't care what he was going to say. "Kakashi Hatake. I am in love with you! Nothing you say will convince me otherwise. I know how dangerous your job is and I don't care. I grew up with a ninja father and I understand the risks. I can handle it."

Kakashi wondered if he would be able to get a word in edgewise, he had a hunch she wasn't going to stop so he shut her up the best way he knew how. He pulled his mask down and kissed her. When he pulled away she was silent. He took the opportunity to talk before she started up again. "I know. I love you too Asami. I knew it the last time I was here and I waited to say it. I realize now that was a terrible mistake. I could have died in that battle and you would never have known how special you are to me. I don't ever want that to happen again."

Asami looked up at him in wonder. He had just said he loved her! No excuses about why they couldn't be together, just that he loved her. She was definitely dreaming. Well, she'd ask him about the battle, if she was dreaming then that might be what woke her up. "Can you tell me what happened? No one has told me a thing."

Kakashi studied her. It had been a pretty awful fight and he wasn't sure how much she could bear. As if she knew what he was thinking she said "I don't want to know details, just sketch it out."

Kakashi sighed with relief. "It was against Itachi Uchiha and someone named Kisame Hoshigaki."

Asami's eyes widened. She knew who Itachi was, she didn't recognize the other name. "Itachi?"

"Yes. He came here to...find someone."

"And did he? Was it Sasuke?" She had always wondered why he had let only Sasuke live in the slaughter.

"No, it wasn't Sasuke. And before you ask, I can't tell you who it was he was looking for. But he didn't find him."

"Will he be back?" She shivered. How had Konoha gotten so scary so quickly?

"I don't know for sure but probably not right away. He also had a run in with Jiraiya while he was out looking for Tsunade. Tsunade and Jiraiya's presence here will help keep them at bay for a little."

"Then Jiraiya is staying?" She wondered why he hadn't been around to see her yet.

"He will be back and forth." Kakashi knew if she found out Jiraiya was training Naruto that she would put it all together. Asami was a smart woman. He wondered how little he could say without her suspecting the truth. It wasn't that he didn't trust her with the information, he had been asked not to repeat it for now. He decided to distract her with another kiss.

When he pulled back to look at her she was content and smiling up at him. He was so glad to be here.

"How long can you stay?" She asked him. "Do you have a mission to go on?"

He didn't want to answer this question because the answer was yes. He had just found the woman he wanted to spend his life with and he was leaving in the morning on a mission. "I have a mission in the morning. It won't be long but unfortunately with the village at half strength I'll be busy." He remembered something that had been said in passing. "I heard Sakura brought you the news of my injury."

"She did. She was upset but very brave."

"I also heard that you didn't visit me. Did you have a reason?" He suspected that he knew but he wanted to hear it from her.

"I didn't visit. First of all, no one knows we've been seeing each other. So I knew that they probably wouldn't let me in or tell me anything which I knew would upset me more. Secondly, I wasn't sure where I stood with you, and I didn't want to make a scene that would embarrass either of us."

Kakashi smiled at her. He had figured those were here reasons. "Thank you for that. I don't mind sharing our relationship with the world but as you guessed I wouldn't have wanted to do it in that way. I will be sure that certain people know tonight about you. If for some reason I end up in the hospital from this mission tomorrow then you will be informed and able to visit me."

Asami beamed. "Thank you Kashi-kun."

"And please, just like Kichirou..."

She interrupted him, "I know, only in private."

They snuggled a little longer but it was getting late and Kakashi rose to leave. As much as he loved her he wasn't ready to spend the night, especially a night before a mission. "I have to get a good nights rest Asami. I'll visit whenever I'm home. I owe you a nice dinner."

"I know Kakashi. Pieces of a promise?"

He smiled down at her. "Always." He kissed her one last time and then let himself out.


	17. Chapter 17- Hold Me Close, Please

Asami was in the village to get herself a few groceries when she suddenly felt her self being engulfed by strong arms that she knew could belong to only one man. She whipped herself around to give him a quick hug. "Kakashi! You're home!" She was so glad to see him. It had only been a few days since they'd both admitted their feelings to each other but it seemed as if the whole world was conspiring to keep them apart.

"I am. And I was just going to your house so I could take you out to dinner. I have no mission tomorrow so I can stay out as late as I want to. Or rather as late as I can keep my eyes open."

Asami smiled, she knew he must be exhausted. "If your too tired we could just go back to my place."

"No. I want to take you out." He was insistent. Partly because she had fed him every time he had shown up at her house and partly because he wanted to send a message, to her and to those who saw them together.

"Ok then, dinner it is. Where shall we eat?" Kakashi named a restaurant, she agreed and they headed off. Asami figured she could get her groceries after and then maybe he'd help carry them home. Or she could go first thing in the morning, it didn't really matter when you had a handsome masked ninja who loved you standing so close.

* * *

They were on their way home, groceries in hand, after dinner chatting casually about the village and the past few days. But Asami noticed that Kakashi seemed distracted. She decided to inquire "Kakashi, I want you know that you can tell me anything you want to tell me. Nothing you ever say will be repeated by me, ever, unless you ask me to repeat it. I understand that there will be things you can't tell me and I accept that. But I want your promise that you won't try to protect me just for the sake of protecting me. I can handle any news you give me."

Kakashi marveled at the treasure he had found in Asami. "Thank you for the reassurance. I had guessed most of that. I had a troubling conversation with Sasuke before I left and I keep going over it in my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I do and I don't. Sasuke and Naruto had a fight that day and Sakura ran into the middle of it. If I hadn't arrived and intervened she might have really been injured. But later Sasuke and I talked privately, he's so angry and he's so sure that no one understands."

Asami looked up at Kakashi. She knew he'd had a hard life. He'd grown up so fast and most of it with no family to speak of. Honestly, it was a wonder he was here and so normal, well normal for a ninja. "He's young Kakashi. I know no one in this village understands what he's going through better than you but he did lose his entire family to his older brother."

Kakashi admired her again. He was glad he could unload to her, it helped a lot. They had arrived at her house and he was helping her unpack the groceries. "What he doesn't understand is that he doesn't have to do this on his own. Everyone here is behind him. He thinks he's a one man show."

"Like I said, he's young and he's a good ninja from what you've said about him. If I remember correctly it's typical of powerful young ninja to think they don't need help."

Kakashi knew she was referring partly to him and partly to Kichirou in that comment and it stung a little but he also knew she was right. "I know. I just wish I could help him more."

They spent the rest of the evening visiting and discussing Sasuke and it was late when Kakashi rose to leave. "I may not have a mission tomorrow but if I don't rest then Lady Tsunade will be bound to find one for me." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close leaning down to kiss her good night and letting himself out.

* * *

3 days later

Asami's evening had been pleasant. She had made dinner for Anko and they had caught up on everything that happened. Anko was very pleased with herself for the match she had made and teased Asami that within a year she would have a tiny silver haired copy of the copy nin himself to keep her company all the time. Asami had blushed at the thought and just shushed her.

Anko had gone home now and Asami had taken a shower and was in her nightgown and robe making sure the house was set for the night when she heard a knock at the door. She wondered who it could be this late. Although she had told Kakashi he was welcome anytime she hadn't actually thought he would show up in the middle of the night. She panicked for a moment thinking maybe something had happened to him, he'd been on a mission last night and was due back today. But she reminded herself not to live in the ifs and went to the door.

Kakashi stood at her door looking like he had been used to mop the floor somewhere. He was dripping in sweat and the exhaustion that lined his face was intense.

"Kakashi! Are you ok?" Asami looked him up and down for injury.

"I'm not injured Asami. Can I come in?" He noticed that she was ready for bed and he worried that he was imposing.

"Of course! You're always welcome."

Kakashi noted that it was the first time she had invited him in without offering him food.

"Do you need to eat?"

Well almost. "No. I just need you."

"Well why don't you start with a quick shower?"

"I don't have any clean clothes."

"I have some of Kichirou's here, you're about the same size." She retrieved a pair of sweat pants and a tshirt from Kichirou's old room and gave them and a towel to him while steering him towards the bathroom. "I'll be right here if you need anything."

When he came out he seemed a little more relaxed and a lot less sweaty. She was sitting in the living room and he sat down beside her. She noticed that he not only had no mask on but he also was not wearing his headband, choosing instead to simply keep his sharingan eye closed. "Can I see it? Your eye?"

Kakashi was surprised at her request but not offended by it. He simply said sure and opened it. She examined the scar that ran through it with her finger, touching it gently and wondered how old he'd been when he'd gotten it. Then she looked into his sharingan. "What can you see with it?"

"I can see chakra with it and it enables me to read my opponent moves as they choose to do them so I can copy them. Among other things. By the way," he said looking her up and down, "You have beautiful chakra."

She giggled, "I hope that's a compliment."

He closed his eye and pulled her close to kiss, "it's the highest of compliments."

When he had finished kissing her she pulled away and said "So do you want to talk about it?"

He looked tired again and she wondered if she shouldn't have said anything. But then he sighed, pulled her closer and said "Sasuke and Naruto tried to kill each other." The weariness in his voice was palpable.

"Really? They were intentional?" She knew spars could get rough between friends but she had never heard of anything like this.

"Well, Sasuke was intentional. I think Naruto just wanted him to come home and would have knocked him unconscious and dragged him home if he could have." He decided to fill her in a little more. "Sasuke ran away to Orochimaru the other day, after he and I had the talk I mentioned. Lady Tsunade sent Shikamaru out after him with Naruto, Kiba, Nejii, and Choji as his team. Everyone but Shikamaru is in the hospital as a result of their run in with the Sound Five and Sasuke almost killed Naruto. To their credit they did defeat the Sound Five, with the help of some Sand village Ninja."

Asami held Kakashi close to her. She knew he just needed to escape for a little. What was harder than being a ninja? Being the sensei of a ninja who thought he knew better than you. "I'm so sorry Kakashi."

"It's ok. I knew he was struggling. I just wonder if I could have done more."

"My mother always told me that I couldn't live in the ifs of life."

Kakashi looked at her questioningly.

"What she meant was that you can't worry about what if. You just do the best, be the best you can be today and take life as it comes."

"Your mother was a very wise woman. I think I would have liked her a lot." Kakashi looked down at her and knew he couldn't face leaving her tonight. "Asami, can I stay the night?"

Asami hoped he didn't notice her blush. "Ummm Kakashi."

"I don't want to be a bother." He wondered why she seemed so uncomfortable suddenly.

"No, it's not that. But I think you should know something."

Kakashi turned her head towards him so he could look her in the eyes. "Yes? What is it?"

"You're the only man who has ever kissed me."

Recognition dawned on Kakashi's face and in his overtired mind. Of course! She hadn't had time to date when Kichirou lived at home. Then he realized the full impact of what she was saying and why she was blushing so furiously. "I just want to hold you Asami, for tonight. I need you close to me."

Asami shifted so she was even closer to him, "you can hold me every night if you want to Kakashi. I need you close to me too."


	18. Chapter 18- Thinking it Over

Asami was walking into the village. Her ankle was doing much better and she was picking up a few supplies before the shop opened for the day. She was pretty sure even a broken ankle wouldn't have gotten her down today, she had spent the night in Kakashi's arms and it had been heavenly to wake up next to the man you were in love with. She thought she might understand why her mother had lived with the worry and fear of losing her father. If she had loved Takeo as much as Asami loved Kakashi it was worth it.

She was pulled out of her daydreams when she heard her name being called. "Asami!" She turned to see Sakura smiling and running towards her so she stopped and waited for her to catch up. The sun shining through the trees caught Sakura's pink hair and made it glow around her face.

"Hi Sakura! How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm just running an errand before I open the shop for the day. Want to join me for a bit?"

"Sure! I can help you carry your packages home too. Mom wants some onigiri anyway."

The two girls picked up the supplies that Asami had needed and headed back. Once they were at the shop Sakura helped put things away and they chatted amiably while they did it. Asami wished more than once that she hadn't heard Sakura was going to be trained as a medical nin by Tsunade herself, she would have been a big help in the shop. Sakura sat and watched while she made a batch of onigiri and boxed some up for her to take home.

"Asami, may I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything you want."

"Are you and Kakashi-sensei dating?" Sakura knew she was prying but her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she just had to know.

"I'm not sure anyone can date a ninja Sakura. They just aren't home enough but we are in love. Please don't repeat that, I'd rather the news spread naturally than through gossip." Asami wasn't sure why but she felt an affinity for the pinkette who was one of Kakashi's students. "You're turn. Are you still Kakashi's student? I heard a rumor that you were going to start training with Lady Tsunade."

"Well I'm not sure if I'll still train with Kakashi-sensei but yes Lady Tsunade is going to train me to be a medical ninja! She thinks I have a lot of potential." Sakura just glowed with the news.

"That's great news! Congratulations."

"You knew Jiraiya when you were little, right? Did you also know Lady Tsunade?"

"My father was very good friends with Jiraiya and he visited a lot. He knew Tsunade but not as well. I met her when I was little but I wouldn't say I knew her well. She always seemed nice though."

"She is nice. A little strange at times but nice." Sakura replied. She remembered something she had heard. "Asami, I heard you and Anko are best friends?"

Asami smiled at the mention of her dear friend. "Yes, we are. As long as I can remember Anko and I have been friends. She and I used to get into so much trouble."

Sakura looked at Asami in surprise. "I can't imagine you getting into trouble!" Actually she was having trouble putting Anko and Asami together as friends. They couldn't be more different. "How did you meet?"

"I think our mom's used to bring us to the same park to play at when we were little and then we were in school together. Anko went away for training for a few years." She looked at Sakura and wondered what she knew about it. "When she came back she just needed a friend, I was there for her. And when my parents died and I needed a friend, she was there for me. That's the way it's always been."

"That's sweet. I can't believe you two got in trouble though."

"Oh all the time! When we were little we used to sneak up behind the Third Hokage and try to touch his robes without him noticing. I don't think we ever managed. And we would skip school and go swimming in the lake. Anko would cast a light genjutsu that hid us if we heard anyone coming. And then when we got home, if anyone asked where we had been Anko would cast a genjutsu so we could match our stories perfectly but they could be different every time. Only my father ever figured us out. We were careful but he was good."

Sakura laughed at the thought of Anko and Asami skipping school and then using genjutsu to cover their tracks. "Thank you for telling me those stories. They make Anko seem so different."

"You haven't been talking about teacups have you?" Anko's voice came from the doorway.

"Oh hello Anko. No I left that story out." Asami laughed.

Sakura looked from one woman to the other hoping she would hear the rest of the story but they didn't elaborate.

Asami saw her questioning look and said "Maybe next time I'll tell you about it. You're mom must be expecting her onigiri soon, huh?"

Sakura noticed the time. "Oh! You're right! What do I owe you for the onigiri?"

"Don't worry about it. You were a huge help and I have enjoyed your company a lot, they're a gift."

"Thank you Asami! I will come by again." Sakura waved good bye and let her self out.

"Are you hungry Anko?"

"Nah, I just ate. I thought I'd stop by and see what you were up to. Catch you up on some gossip and hear yours." Anko had been missing her friend, things had been busy in the village and they hadn't had much time to visit lately. She sat down on the edge of the table and watched Asami work.

"I don't have much to tell actually. You know the good stuff already. About Kakashi, I mean."

Anko smiled to herself. She was quite satisfied that she had played matchmaker for those two. They were perfect together. "Well the village is quieting down although we are still short jonin. You wouldn't want to take the test would you?"

Asami laughed, "I'd be such a likely candidate!"

Anko laughed too. "I know, it was just a thought. You used to be pretty good. You did use your chakra to climb the tower with me."

Asami smiled over at Anko. "Did you hear that Kichirou was selected for Anbu?"

"I hadn't heard that. I've been so busy on missions. That's great news! I'll have to congratulate him when I see him." Anko caught her up on the other news of the village, whose shop was doing well, who'd had a baby, etc. And when Asami was done closing the kitchen up, and Hikari had come back to say goodbye she walked out the back door with her.

They climbed the stairs to Asami's apartment and found Kakashi sitting on the porch reading his book and waiting.

"Kakashi!" Asami walked over to him and he stood up and gave her a brief hug.

"Hello Kakashi," Anko said.

"Hello ladies. How are you?"

"I'm well, Kakashi. I see you're making yourself at home." Anko teased.

Kakashi ignored her barb but smiled back at her good-naturedly. After all she was right and he had her to thank for it.

"I'm good, thanks Kakashi. Anko, I'm making dinner in a few want to join us?"

Anko noted that Asami acted as if Kakashi always ate there which made her wonder just how much time he spent here. "No. I have somewhere I have to be and a mission in the morning. I've enjoyed visiting with you this afternoon. Kakashi it was nice seeing you." Anko waved goodbye and left while Kakashi and Asami turned to go inside. When Anko turned back to wave once more she noticed that they were just inside the door and Kakashi had his arms around Asami and was kissing her. She smiled to herself, yeah he spends plenty of time there.

Kakashi was glad to have his arms around her again and it showed in his kiss. "Welcome home handsome ninja." Asami wondered if that sounded like she was assuming he had moved in but decided it didn't matter.

"Thank you! You make sound as if I have moved in."

"Well" Asami blushed, to be honest she wouldn't mind it if he did but she thought he might not be ready for that. "It's not that but it seems so normal when you are here, like," she faltered and wondered if she should say what she was thinking, "like you belong here." Asami had admitted to herself that she didn't like living alone. She had always had family around her, even if it had been a small family. Although she hadn't realized it, she had been lonely the last few years since Kichirou had moved out.

Kakashi was surprised but he knew he agreed with her. "I agree but I also think it won't hurt for us to take it slowly. I'll be here whenever I can be." Kakashi wasn't sure he was ready for that. He'd thought about it and he didn't know how to be a family. He'd always just been on his own. To be honest the thought of being a family overwhelmed him a bit. And that was just figuring Asami into the equation, if they had children...he was sure he didn't know how to do that.

Asami smiled, "I agree. Now lets go make dinner!"

Kakashi followed her to the kitchen and watched her make dinner, chatting with her about his day and an upcoming mission that would last a few weeks. When they sat down to eat he said, "When is your next day off?"

"Tomorrow. Why?"

"Well, tomorrow is the last full day I'll have before I leave and I thought you might like to spend some time together. We could have lunch at the barbecue place and then maybe shop a little or walk down by the river and the waterfall."

"That sounds like fun!"

When dinner was done and they'd cleaned up and were sitting in the living room Kakashi said "Thank you for holding me last night. You really helped." Even though she had just held him it had felt as if she was healing him from the pain that he'd felt at Sasuke's betrayal of the friendship he'd had with Naruto. It had been nice to be able to lean on her. Again he thought about the complication of family and he decided he was going to have to do a lot of thinking on this next mission.

"I'm glad." Asami wondered if he would stay again but didn't ask. "Kakashi, I want to help you in any way that I can, I want to be there for you." She hoped that didn't sound as if she was trying to box him into a corner and settle down with her. She decided that he was a grown man, a ninja at that, and he could handle it.

Kakashi marveled at how relaxed he was with her and how much her home felt like he belonged. It was the first time that he could remember feeling that way and he didn't want it to end. He held her in his arms and they chatted, he shared his upcoming mission with her because it was just an escort mission. Finally he looked down at her, she was falling asleep on his shoulder. "I should go Asami."

Asami was disappointed that he was leaving but she didn't say so. "I understand Kakashi. Will you come by to get me in the morning?"

Kakashi kissed her good bye and said., "Yeah, I'll be by mid morning."


	19. Chapter 19- A date with Kakashi

The next morning Asami was having a leisurely morning enjoying a cup of tea on her porch. It was early and Konaha was still waking up, people bustling off to work, kids running off to school. She liked the early morning, with the sun still rising, it was warm but not hot yet, and you had a whole day in front of you to do all sorts of things. She was going to spend it with Kakashi, quite easily her favorite activity.

She thought about Kakashi and herself, wondering where it would all go. She had realized last night when he went home just how much she missed being part of a family but she wasn't sure that was what Kakashi wanted in all of this. It wasn't that she was in a hurry get married and have children, she had already raised Kichirou and although she didn't mind the idea of her own children she wasn't in a hurry either. It was more that she wanted the companionship that a family offered. She wanted to share tea on the porch with someone and dinner at night. She knew that Kakashi couldn't be there all the time because of his job but she felt that knowing he would be there when he could seemed like it would be enough. It had been that way with her father.

She wondered for the thousandth time what her father would think of Kakashi. He had only talked about him once. He had come home after a mission and mentioned his name to her mother.

"_They're recommending Kakashi Hatake for Anbu."_

_Her mother had replied "Wasn't he in your class, Asami? He seems so young."_

_Her father had replied before she could say anything. "He's young. Too young if you ask me. He's good enough for it though. Tough road that boy's had after his father..." Her father had trailed off._

She knew now what her father had avoided saying then. He had grown up with no family at all essentially. She sighed, well he seemed no worse for the wear but she wondered if he just hid his pain well. As if her mother were standing right behind her she heard her say "You can't live in the ifs of life Asami." She shook herself and got up to go inside.

She had just made it to the door when Kakashi appeared at the top of her stairs, smiling through his mask at her.

"Oh! Kakashi! Am I late? I'm not even dressed yet!"

Kakashi had already observed that she wasn't dressed, her bathrobe billowed in the breeze and he thought it made her look very nice. He had been up early, and paid a visit to the memorial. He'd then decided that he didn't want to wait till mid-morning to see her. He'd been pondering the question of his bachelorhood all night and still had no good answers. One the one hand he knew he loved her and he felt very much at home with her. On the other hand he wasn't sure how to be a family and he had commitments that meant frequent absences. But, he reminded himself, it would be nice to come home to her smiling face, warm arms and sweet kisses, not to mention the food.

"No, you're not late. I'm early. I can leave if you want." He made to turn and go back down the stairs but she caught his smile as he did it and they started laughing together. She threw her arms around him and gave him a hug and then kissed him through his mask.

"You know you're always welcome. I was going to have breakfast, are you hungry."

Kakashi wondered again that she was always ready to feed you. "Do you know that I have never shown up at your door and had you fail to offer me food? How do you do that?"

Asami smiled up at him, he was so good looking, even with mask. "I don't know. My mom was like that and I guess I just learned it from her."

"I bet I could show up here with a team of filthy ninja, in the middle of the night, and you would offer to feed us. Wouldn't you?"

She shrugged, "Probably. Kichirou is always after me for giving away onigiri also. But my mom always said we were the lucky ones. We had, and for that reason we should give. She wasn't just talking about the food. She meant love. She loved people with food, that was her way. She used to say that we were lucky enough to have a happy home with family who loved each other and that it was our job to spread that love through onigiri. I think she gave away more than she sold, and I probably do the same some days. But I want people to know they're valued, if I can do that with a simple box of onigiri then why shouldn't I? Want an omelet, good looking?" She had been in Kakashi's arms while she talked and now she pulled away to go in the house. "I'm starving!"

Kakashi looked at her in awe, she made it seem so natural, caring for others. It was just the way she was. How could he ever learn that? "Of course I do. Have you ever had me turn down food?" He followed her into the house and then the kitchen.

"Does it bother you if I cook in my bathrobe and then get dressed? It just seems easier."

Kakashi pulled her into his arms at the same time that he pulled his mask down and leaned down to kiss her, "You can stay in your bathrobe all day if you want, I think it looks amazing on you."

He had resumed kissing her and she leaned into him enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her. She hoped his eye was closed as well so that he wouldn't notice her blush.

"You're so pretty when you blush like that." Too late, he had stopped and pulled back a bit to look at her.

This only made her blush deepen, "Really Kakashi!"

"Well it's true! I should make you blush more often in fact." He was teasing her now and she knew it. She wiggled out of his grip and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Watch out good looking. I might just burn your omelet."

"I have had worse and I am sure even your burned omelets are better than some of the food I've eaten." He chuckled at the look on her face.

She made them breakfast while they laughed and playfully teased each other and then he offered to clean up while she got dressed. For the third time that day he contemplated conquering this thing called family with her. How hard could it be, he was a ninja that hunted high level assassins for heavens sake.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me about the teacups on the tower or will I have to use my ninja skills to drag it out of you?" They were laying on the grass by the waterfall looking up at the clouds in the sky together. They'd had lunch at the barbecue place and wandered around the shops until Asami admitted that she wasn't much of a shopper and would prefer a quieter place where they could just visit. So they'd headed out of the village into the surrounding woods and ended up by the waterfall.

"Oh sure. It was Anko's idea."

"Well I would expect that."

"Oh you would, would you? I came up with some of my own at times too you know! Anyway, you know how she's into tea ceremonies?" Kakashi nodded his head. "Well she wanted to have one at school and our sensei wouldn't let us. She was fuming mad. So she got it in her head that we could paint teacups all over the tower instead. We had to wait a month until my father was out on a mission, which is why no one ever suspected us probably. During that time we practiced using our chakra to climb the tower, we practiced on the cliffs near here. And then one night we grabbed all the chalk we could find and climbed the tower, painting tea cups everywhere. It took hours really, between me falling because I couldn't control my chakra properly yet, and us laughing. It's amazing that the guard didn't hear us or sense the genjutsu that she had cast to cover us. And that," she said with a flourish, "is how the hokage tower got teacups all over it. You're only the third person to know."

Kakashi watched her, damn she was beautiful, as she smiled at the memory. He was trying to connect the Asami he knew with the story she had just told when he noticed her face had clouded over. "What's wrong?"

"It seems so long ago, like another lifetime. My parents where here and my family was whole then. Even Kichirou, he was just a baby but he was here. I miss them so much!" Tears formed in her eyes and she fought them back.

Kakashi rolled up on his side so he could keep her attention. "I imagine you do miss them. You have great memories though."

"Oh! I'm so selfish! You don't even have that do you? I'm so sorry Kakashi!" She felt bad. They had never really talked of the different ways they had grown up, she in a close loving family, he all too fast and on his own.

"Don't worry about it. I can't miss what I didn't have." But can I live it? He wondered to himself. "I like to hear about your family." He leaned over her and kissed her and when he went to pull back she pulled him down for more which resulted in him almost landing on top of her. She held him there and they kissed for a while, enjoying the closeness of each other.

When he finally pulled away he looked into her eyes, "you certainly have a way about you Asami."

She giggled, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. You just do."

"Hmmm, I hope that's a good thing. I'm getting a little chilly so why don't we head home? I can make you your last dinner before your mission?"

"Sounds perfect."


	20. Chapter 20- A Rainy Day

Asami sighed, another night alone. Anko had been by to visit but she had gone home early, she had another mission to go on in the morning. Damn missions! Kakashi had been gone for a little over two months and she missed him. She missed his arms around her and his kisses, and laughing with him. Well, there was nothing for it. She couldn't even complain to him, she was afraid it made her look weak. She didn't remember her mother ever complaining that her father had been gone for ages. She always just smiled and welcomed him home. She was drawn from her thoughts by a knock at her kitchen door.

Before she could answer it though the door swung open and she squealed out loud. "Jiraiya-ojisan!"

"Well hello there little one." Jiraiya had been meaning to visit for ages but hadn't found time until now. He scooped her up into a hug and put her down. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. How about you?"

"Well you know me. I always find a way. So your still running the onigiri stand, huh? It hasn't changed much." Jiraiya looked around and remembered her mother standing just where Asami was making onigiri and giving them all away it seemed. "I hear Kakashi has been hanging around here a lot lately. Is that true?"

Asami blushed, "Yes, it's true except he hasn't been here for a while because he's on mission. Jiraiya, what do you think my father would have to say of that?"

"I think your father would want you to be happy. Does Kakashi make you happy?"

"Very. Have you eaten?"

"Oh yeah, I'm good but I wouldn't mind some tea." Jiraiya looked at the young woman in front of him. She might as well be his daughter, that's how much he cared for her. "Has Kakashi been gone a long time?"

"A little over two months. I know father had long missions, I don't know how mother did it without complaining. She was always happy."

"Oh, don't you believe that. She cried a lot when he was gone. After you had gone to bed she and I would sit up and she would fret and worry about his safety. I think she even let him know a time or two how much she missed him. He told me once that she let him have it for not sending word when he was going to be delayed. You may not have seen it, and I'm sure no one else did either but she wasn't always smiling."

Asami took in this new information about her mother. "How did they meet Jiraiya? Do you know?"

"I do. Of course we all went to school together. But when your mother stopped serving as a chunin and your father moved up to jonin they stopped running into each other. I had noticed the way your father looked at her when she was around. And I had seen the way she looked at him. So I engineered a few meetings. I knew your mother first through our families so I would invite her to join us when we had parties and get-together's. I also made it a priority to be friends with your father. I guess you could say I set them up." He chuckled. "I did a pretty good job too, if I may say so."

Asami was floored. Jiraiya had played matchmaker with her parents? It was inconceivable. But as far as she knew he had no reason to lie. "I had no idea."

Jiraiya saw her disbelief and laughed. "They were as mismatched a couple as you and Kakashi. Your father grew up with only his father around and he wasn't around much. Your grandfather died just before your father made chunin leaving him on his own. And your mother was part of a huge family, as you know. Just like you and Kakashi. He'll be home soon little one."

Asami was reassured to hear about her own parents. In her eyes they'd had a perfect relationship, it was a relief to know they had struggled also. "Thank you for sharing that Jiraiya. I never knew."

"No problem, little one. I suppose your mother figured she would tell you when you got a little older. Hey! Speaking of getting older! I heard Kichirou got selected for Anbu. Did I hear right?"

Asami beamed with pride "you did hear right!" She was so proud of Kichirou and what he had accomplished.

"I have heard some of the older ninja who remember your father comparing Kichirou to him. He must be very good."

"You should make time to see him. He is an amazing young man and he looks so much like father!"

They spent the rest of the night recalling old stories and laughing about them together. Asami was glad he had come by. He joined her upstairs and she made them dinner while they talked. After dinner Jiraiya said his goodbyes and left promising to return soon but knowing that was a promise he wasn't likely to keep. He sighed to himself, it was the way of the ninja life, promise to be there and always be late. He hoped Kakashi would come home soon.

Asami cleaned up from dinner and reflected on her visit with Jiraiya. He had showed her several sides of her parents that she hadn't known about. Her father had hardly had a family, she remembered how good he was at being a father and wondered how he had managed it. And her mother, crying? She couldn't imagine it but she knew Jiraiya had been telling her the truth. She wondered again when Kakashi would be back.

As she got ready for bed that night she thought about his first visit. That had been before the invasion, how things had changed since. And now, although the mission he was on was a simple escort, she knew that there was danger inherent in every mission. His escort services were not a whim, they were for protection. She wondered how much longer it would be. With a sigh she flopped into bed and fell asleep thinking about him.

* * *

The next morning the sky was dark and threatening when she got up and it was starting to drizzle when she went down for work. Hikari was in the kitchen already and the new girl she had hired was out front setting up.

"I thought you might take today off, Asami? It is the usual day." Hikari looked at her friend with a worried expression. "You've not taken anytime off in a while and the rest might be good for you."

"I just don't feel like it lately, Hikari." Asami knew that a day off would help her clear her head but she couldn't face going to her spot today, especially in the rain. "Besides the weather is awful today."

"You could go to the hotsprings. It might be nice to soak. The steam would help clear your head of all those cobwebs." Hikari laughed trying to cheer Asami up.

"I know. I just miss him so much! I understand that he has to be away but it's been so long. It's not that I can't do anything without him. It's just that I miss the stuff we did do together." Asami looked at her friend and worried that she might sound lame. "Does that make me sound weak?"

"Asami, of course you miss him. He's been gone for ages. And no it doesn't make you weak. It makes you human. I'd worry there was something wrong with you if you didn't miss him." Hikari gave her friend a hug. "He'll be home soon. Did he say how long the mission might last?"

"I think he said 2-3 months, so yeah, soon."

Outside the rain poured down. Mid morning a thunderstorm passed through with lightning flashing through the trees and the thunder rolling down the streets of Konoha. Asami liked the storm, the rain was calming to her and she worked near an open window so she could listen to it. The day passed quickly that way, greeting customers, forming the onigiri and boxing them up. She daydreamed while she did it.

She wondered how Sakura was doing on the mission. She missed the regular visits that the pinkette had made and the days they had spent time visiting. Of course she had seen Mebuki in the meantime and had taken the opportunity to tell her what a lovely daughter she had. Mebuki had glowed under the praise and thanked her. She also knew Naruto had gone on this mission and she wondered how he was doing. Kakashi had said he could be a handful at times, not knowing when to keep quiet.

That got her back to thinking about Kakashi. She guessed it wasn't so bad after all. At least he was coming home to her. That last day they had spent together down by the waterfall he had told her that he would be back, even if it was just to see her. She remembered the sound of the waterfall as he had kissed her. Later when he had left to go home he had held her in his arms for a long time, saying, I don't want to forget how nice it is to hold you while I'm gone. Yeah, he was coming back to her.

She was pulled out of her daydream by a knock on the door and opening it she was greeted by the sight of the most handsome masked ninja in all of Konoha.


	21. Chapter 21- In Each Others Arms

Kakashi was standing at her kitchen door drenched to the skin, water dripping from his hair which had flopped over and was unceremoniously covering most of the side of his face. "Kakashi!" She wrapped her arms around him effectively soaking herself in the process and realized that his clothes were as wet as the rest of him. "Oh! Your soaked!" She turned to Hikari "you'll be ok if I leave?"

Hikari smiled, "of course I will. It's your day off anyway! Now go!" She shooed them out the door and shut it.

Asami and Kakashi raced up the stairs to her apartment and went inside. Once in the door she turned back to him, tugged his mask down, and welcomed him back with a kiss. When she was done she returned the mask to its rightful place, although the fact that it was wet made that difficult, and said "you should warm up in the shower, I'll get Kichirou's clothes and a towel. And while you shower I'll make some tea for us."

Kakashi wondered if he was going to get a chance to say anything at all as he watched Asami welcome him home and take charge. He decided he kind of liked her like this, she was usually so quiet and acquiescent. She was standing in front of him now holding a change of clothes and a towel, waiting for him to comply with her suggestions, no orders they were definitely orders, so he took the clothes and towel and turned towards the bathroom. He looked over his shoulder and said "hello by the way. I'm see your glad I'm home"

Asami realized that she hadn't given him a chance to talk at all and wondered if he'd minded. He hadn't seemed upset at her show of affection, either downstairs or here, and he was soaked and cold, a hot shower and dry clothes would feel good. She wondered if she was assuming that he would want her to take care of those things for him and if he wouldn't just rather be left to take care of himself. She worried that she was expecting more than he was willing to give. With that thought she headed to the kitchen to make tea.

When Kakashi appeared at the kitchen door he noted that not only had Asami made tea she was making miso and somen as well. Well, he reflected, it had been a while since he'd enjoyed her cooking. He watched her while she worked admiring her beauty and thinking just how much he'd missed her. He'd thought a lot about their relationship while he was away and had come to the conclusion that he wanted her to be a part of his life, permanently. He didn't know how that would work, or look, but he knew he couldn't give her up. In the short time since they had become reacquainted he had come to rely on her peaceful home, good cooking and companionship.

He cleared his throat to let her know he was there and sauntered into the kitchen. "I see you're already prepared to feed me." The teasing chuckle in voice was clear.

Asami looked up and smiled. "Of course!" She served them both tea and miso and came to the table to sit with him. "How was your mission? Did anything interesting happen?"

Kakashi told her about the mission he'd been on, and asked her about what she'd done while he was away while they ate and cleaned up. When they were done they moved into the living room and sat close to each other.

"I missed you a lot." Kakashi whispered in her ear. "And not just your food, it was you I missed the most."

Asami smiled "I missed you too, good looking." She tilted her head up so they could kiss.

"I was going to suggest that I come back after the shop closed and take you out to dinner but you didn't really give me a chance to say much when I got here."

Asami smiled ruefully, "I'm sorry. I'd wondered how you felt about being bossed around like that. I shouldn't have done it."

"Don't worry about it. It shows how much you love me. I kind of liked it actually. But we could still go out to eat tonight. I could stop at home and change on the way."

"That would be fun!"

They spent the remainder of the afternoon cuddling in the living room alternately listening to the storm and talking. When she knew it was about time for the shop to close Asami went downstairs to check on Hikari and see her off.

When she returned Kakashi was not in the living room where she'd left him. "Kakashi?" She heard a noise in the kitchen and went that way. He was making tea. "Oh. I could do that if you want."

"I don't mind. I hope you don't mind that I just helped myself." Kakashi wondered if he had taken a liberty he shouldn't have and was reassured with her response.

"Not at all. Help yourself to anything!" After all, she finished in her head, I'm hoping that you'll move in anyway. Her thought made her blush and she turned away so he wouldn't see.

"Why are you blushing, Asami?" Too late.

"Ummm" Think quick. You can't exactly say it's because you were thinking about him living here with you, now can you? "I was just admiring you, good looking." She said this over her shoulder as she was leaving the kitchen. "I'm going to go change for dinner. I think the rain has finally let up so we won't get soaked on our way." And she exited quickly hoping he wouldn't follow.

Kakashi knew she wasn't being completely honest with him about her blush but he decided to let it rest. It amused him that she blushed so easily but he knew it embarrassed her and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

When she came out she was wearing dark slacks that accented her curves just perfectly and a simple silk top with a scoop neck. Kakashi wondered if he would ever get tired of just looking at her. He offered his arm to her and said "next stop, my place."

* * *

They'd had dinner together and then, while they were walking around town reminiscing, they'd met up with a few of his friends who were surprised to see him back. They'd decided to join them for a few drinks and visit. Now Kakashi was walking her home. The rain had stopped and the clouds had cleared revealing a crisp night sky and they were admiring it together.

"Asami," Kakashi started. Damn, why did he feel so nervous? He'd faced down s-class criminals and yet telling the woman he loved that he wanted to see things get more serious made his palms sweat and his knees knock. "I want to tell you something." He'd stopped walking and turned her around so that they were facing each other.

Asami looked up at him. She wondered what he was going to say. "OK. Shoot."

"I realized just how much a part of my life you've become while I was gone. I'm glad Anko put it in my head to visit you when she did. In the short time we've been together you've really made a difference for me."

Asami was grinning from ear to ear. He loved her! She could hear it in his words even though he didn't come right out and say it. "I feel the same Kakashi. You've made a difference for me too. I really enjoy the time we spend together. I'd gotten lonely after Kichirou moved out and I missed my family a lot but when you're there I don't feel that way. Even the time I was alone while you were gone, I missed you but I knew you'd be back and that was comforting somehow."

"It won't be easy, with me I mean, I have regular and long missions. Sometimes very dangerous missions." He watched her to see her reaction, he didn't want to scare her but he wanted her to understand the risks that came with a relationship with him.

"I know. Remember, I lost both my parents to that reality. I love you, and I'm willing to share my life with you no matter the cost. Remember, it was my father who refused to even acknowledge us outside of home. At least you'll be seen in public with me."

"Speaking of that. I have a story that I think you might like to hear." Kakashi wondered if this was the best time for this story, it was sure to upset her but it had impacted his decision to move forward with her. He felt that now was as good a time as ever. "One of the ninja I spent time with on this last mission had served with your father. He and I got to talking one night and he found out that you are and I are, umm, together." Actually the man had figured it out when he'd asked Kakashi if he had anyone special back home but he didn't want to admit that he'd initially been embarrassed to share his relationship with Asami. It hadn't been her he was embarrassed by, his awkwardness had stemmed from his discomfort with relationship in general. He still worried that his job would be the cause of more pain for her.

"He remembered you, although he said you probably wouldn't remember him. He and I talked about how your father wouldn't acknowledge his family in public. But he shared something I think you'd like to hear."

Asami felt as if the world was spinning around her, memories of her parents swirled in her mind and threatened to drown out Kakashi's voice. She struggled to stay in the present no matter how painful it might be.

Kakashi noticed she looked upset and led her over to a bench, he sat down and pulled her down next to him, holding her closely and giving her a chance to settle her mind. He knew that she still felt a lot of pain from the loss of her parents but he believed that this was something she would want to know besides it had been a big turning point for him in deciding that he was willing to risk a relationship with her.

"I know this is hard Asami. But I think you'll want to know this. He was there when your parents died, he saw how it happened."

Asami's ears were ringing and she was straining to stay focused on Kakashi. She knew she needed a moment so she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He understood her silent plea, shifted his mask and leaned down to kiss her, acting as the anchor that kept her from drifting away. When he sensed that she had calmed down he pulled back, slipping his mask back in place.

"Asami, your father died trying to protect your mother. In the end his love for her won out over any of his principles. They died in each others arms."

Asami was floored. She had never thought about how they'd died but knowing that her father's love had won and that they had died just as they had lived, together, brought her a little peace." Tears stung at her eyes and Kakashi pulled her close.

"I will be the first to admit that I'm no good at relationships but hearing that story made me realize that I don't want to hide how much I love you from the world. It may be a rocky road but if you don't mind I'd like to give it a try."

Asami felt as if there was a huge lump in her throat that she couldn't swallow and when she tried she failed miserably and ended up crying on Kakashi's shoulder instead. He loved her, that was all she needed to know right now.


	22. Chapter 22- Sometimes Peace Finds You

Asami regained control of herself and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break down like that. It's been so long since I thought so much about them. Thank you for telling me that. You were right, I am glad to know it." She smiled up at Kakashi.

Kakashi pulled her closer into his arms as if to protect her from more pain. He had grown up with pain and pushing the feelings away came a little too naturally for him, he hoped he could protect her. "It's ok. I understand."

When she was a little calmer they stood and headed back to her place. When they got there Asami looked up at Kakashi. "Now it's my turn. Will you hold me tonight?" She was nervous asking him to spend the night but she really didn't want to be alone with her thoughts.

Kakashi was surprised but he sensed that, just as he had needed her that night that Sasuke and Naruto had fought, she needed him tonight. "Of course."

* * *

Asami was forming onigiri and thinking about the previous night. She had been so upset last night and it had felt so good to fall asleep with her head on Kakashi's shoulder. He had been so comforting and sweet. He'd left early to go train but said he'd be back.

The day passed quickly with so much on her mind. She had honestly never thought about how her parents had died and it had been a shock to hear that they had died in each others arms. In a way it was comforting to know that in his last moments her fathers love for her mother had won out against anything else. She finished up the last of the dishes and turned to go home.

* * *

Kakashi had been at the Memorial most of the day. He had finished training and then checked in with the Hokage to see what she might have for him. He knew Asami would expect him for dinner but he wasn't sure what do after. He had now spent the night twice with her. They had simply held each other both times, both of them needing the comfort of the others presence but he knew that if their relationship was going to move forward that would change. It wasn't a problem for him but he wasn't sure if Asami was ready for that yet.

He headed over to her place around the time he knew the shop would be closing. They would have to talk this out soon.

Asami got to the top of her stairs and realized that Kakashi wasn't there. She wondered if he was planning on being there or if he'd had enough of her tears last night. She promised herself that she would try to seem stronger. She heard someone climbing the stairs behind her and turned.

"Oh. Hi Anko. How are you?"

"Hi Asami. What no Kakashi? I thought he was moving in." Anko immediately felt sorry for teasing her friend when she saw the look on her face. "Oh! I was just kidding! What happened?" She put her arm around Asami and steered her towards the door, and then the kitchen.

"Oh Anko! I think I messed everything up! And the truth is I don't even know for sure what I did!" She shared the story that Kakashi had told her about her parents death and how she had cried so much and then asked Kakashi to hold her.

Anko interrupted her, "Wait a minute. Are you telling me that Kakashi slept here, in your bed last night?"

"Yes." Asami looked at her oddly. "He stayed here the night of the fight between Sasuke and Naruto also."

Anko looked at her carefully. "Wow. I had no idea it had gotten that serious. You really will have little ones soon, won't you?"

Asami blushed fiercely. "Anko! It's not like that! We just held each other. And now I'm worried that he thinks I'm weak and not capable of taking care of myself."

Anko looked at her friend like she was stupid. "Really? So you cried because you missed your parents and he held you and you are more worried that he'll think you're weak?"

Asami regarded her friend with suspicion. "Yes. Why what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking he's trying to figure out a way to move things along a little. I don't want to be crass but he is a man."

Asami thought about what her friend had just said. "I understand that but do you think he's really interested in a girl who loses it and needs to be coddled like a baby every time the subject of her parents come up? I mean it happened almost twelve years ago! And here I'm telling him that I can handle it! What a pansy I am, huh?"

Anko looked at her incredulously, "Oh yeah, a total pansy! You lost your parents, how old were you? Twelve? And without a further thought you took over the business that your mom ran and raised your brother who was four at the time into the amazing man, and member of the ANBU, he has become today. I hardly think that Kakashi is going to give up on you because you cried over hearing how your parents died. And if he does..."

She was cut off by Kakashi's voice from the door, "If I did then I wouldn't be worth much would I?"

Asami was embarrassed and wondered how much of their conversation he had heard. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." He looked at her, she looked so vulnerable right now. He crossed the kitchen in a few long strides and gathered her up into his arms. "I don't think anyone could accuse you of being a pansy Asami. Least of all me. Not when you're willing to put up with me."

Anko decided this was a good time to disappear. "Well, I think I'll be off now. See you soon Asami." She was glad that Kakashi had shown up and defended himself.

Asami broke free of Kakashi's embrace to hug her friend goodbye and said quietly, "Thank you for listening Anko. I appreciate it."

When Anko had left she turned back to Kakashi. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to eavesdrop?" She playfully punched him in the arm.

"As someone who has actually eavesdropped I hardly think standing in the doorway and listening to a conversation between the woman you love and her friend as eavesdropping. I never tried to hide my presence."

Asami was dumbfounded that she had missed his arrival. "So how much of the conversation did you hear?"

"Oh I came in around the time Anko suggested that we would have children soon." His eye crinkled in amusement at her blush.

Asami was furious with Anko for saying that now but she did see Anko's point. Kakashi was a man and he probably wanted to do more than just hold her when he was sharing her bed. "I'm sorry. Are you hungry?" She went for the old standby.

Kakashi laughed inwardly. She was clearly trying to figure this out and he decided to let her squirm a little. "Actually I was hoping you had dinner planned. I am hungry."

Asami set to making dinner. "Do you want anything while you wait? Tea?"

"I was going to take a shower, if you don't mind. I stopped at my place and grabbed a change of clothes."

"Not at all. The towels are in the closet in the hall." She was glad to have a few minutes alone while she gathered her thoughts and courage.

She knew that she wanted him to stay and for their relationship to move ahead but she wasn't sure how to let him know. She had no experience with dating at all and no one but Anko to ask. And in reality Anko probably wasn't the best person to ask for advice, she wasn't known for her subtleties.

Kakashi appeared back in the kitchen, in sweats and a t-shirt, no mask and no headband, using an eyepatch instead to cover his sharingan, just as dinner was ready so she served them. As they ate they talked about their day and the people they had seen but the discomfort of the conversation Kakashi had overheard hung over them and made them both feel awkward, something that had never happened before. When they were done Kakashi offered to wash the dishes for her.

"No Kakashi. Leave them. We need to talk."

"You're right. We do."

Asami's heart sank. She wondered where this would go, she felt like she had messed up and she wasn't sure why. She looked at him as they settled in their usual place in the living room. They were close to each other but he didn't pull her into his arms like he usually did.

"Asami. I need you to trust me."

"I do. Completely!" She was confused.

"Then why were you worried that a few tears had pushed me away?"

"I don't know. You. You're so tough and capable. I felt like maybe my weakness was repellent to you."

Kakashi caught her face in his hand and turned her so he was looking into her eyes. "Asami. Did I indicate that to you in some way?"

"No." She felt a little stupid now. Here she was in love with him and she didn't even trust him with her feelings? "I guess I was being stupid, huh?"

"Just a little. I forgive you. You told me, not too long ago, that if there was ever anything I wanted to tell you I could. That I could trust you with anything. Do you think I trust you?"

She looked back at him. Here was a man who had worn a mask everywhere for as long as most people could remember sitting, maskless, in her living room. He'd held her in her sadness without question and on top of that she had been the one he'd turned to when he needed holding a few months ago. Maybe she was an idiot after all. "Of course you do. I'm such an idiot."

"I don't think you're an idiot, Asami. Inexperienced maybe but not stupid. Your innocence is one of the things I love most about you. You have no ulterior motives in anything you do. You simply do things to be kind. I find it very attractive." At this he pulled her into his lap and kissed her deeply.

Asami knew this was where their relationship would change and she was going to make sure of it. "Kakashi..." She was nervous. "Will you stay again? With me?"

Kakashi heard what she said but wanted to be sure. "You aren't asking me because of anything Anko said?"

"No, silly. I am asking because I love you and I want to share my life with you. My whole life."

Kakashi answered her with a kiss.

* * *

A/N- I may write an epilogue to this story and put it out sometime this week. A friend of mine has an idea for a sequel and we may collaborate on that. In the meantime, thank you for reading my story. If you enjoyed it please review and let me know. If you think I could have done something differently let me know that too.

I am currently editing a new story that is RaidoXOC and set just before Shippuden starts up. It will be called Please don't leave me. If you are interested check back on my profile, I will most likely be ready to start publishing it next weekend and like this I will publish a chapter every friday, saturday and sunday.

And in the recesses of my mind Genma is stirring and demanding a story, more than the defense I published. I don't have a plot yet but he is being rather loud.

If you have any questions message me!

Lady


End file.
